Survival
by batman.wolverine
Summary: Fighting the past, to survive the present and live for the future. AU Movieverse. [Main pairing RoLo, Other pairings inside]
1. Musings

**Title: SURVIVAL**

**Author:** BatmanWolverine  
**Fandom(s): **Marvel (X-Men, AU Movieverse, Post X2 – NO X3)  
**Genre:** Romace, Angst, Drama  
**Pairing/Characters:** main Ororo/Logan, minor Rogue/Remy, others

**Rating:** PG15 (will be M in future chapters)  
**Summary: **Fighting the past, to survive the present and live for the future. (Dark fic. Some chapters may be objectionable to some readers) (Movieverse)

**Warnings (and Spoilers): **Some sections of this story will be modified in order to meet the 'Rating Limitations' of this site.

**Notes: **This is an old fic of mine (still ongoing). One of my earliest fics, this has stretched out quite a bit and now for posting on I will be modifying it a bit...just to get the real 'graphic' scenes out.**  
Acknowledgments:   
**

**Disclaimer:**Don't own any of the x-men character in any of the different Marvel universes (Cartoon, Comic or Movie). All owned and copyrighted by Marvel Comics

-

-

**01. Musings**

He came one day with a young girl in tow. He was rough….he was crude….and he was full of anger. There was something else. Something that few people saw. The girl saw it…..and slowly so did others.

In spite of all his efforts, they found the chink in his armor. He acted as if he didn't care…but the truth was that he cared too much. What else would you say for a man who laid his life out for a stranger….not once but twice?

People called him an animal….and in some ways he was. He lived in the wild….in the cold Canadian wilderness. He was tempestuous and he was ferocious…..but on the other hand, he was brave and he was loyal. Qualities common in the animal world but not so much among humans, neither among Homo sapiens nor Homo superiors. What else would explain his actions?

He ran…he always did.

But he always came back. Back to the only home he ever remembered having.

He came back for two…..one the young girl with the white stripes in her hair. She was the first one who he ever trusted in the last fifteen years. They shared a bond. She had him in her head and in a way so did he. Their bond was forged not the day he saved her from death, but the first time they laid their eyes on each other. Her family had turned her away and he never remembered having any. Together they were….family.

The second….was the redhead. She drew him to her…like a moth to a flame. She was another's…but when he flirted, she flirted back. They did this dance until she made her choice, which he honored. Oh….He still flirted with her, but mostly out of habit. They settled in a rhythm. He flirted with her only when her husband was around – who although knew it was a game, still got angry….still got jealous. And that insecurity oh his amused the animal….it amused the man.

Then….there was another. She was always there….for him…for everyone. She was the first woman from the mansion to see him…even though he was unconscious at the time. She was the first women to talk eye to eye with him….treat him as an equal and command the same respect from him.

They were similar in many ways, even though it wasn't visible on the surface. She was regal, educated and had a calm demeanor….he was crude, gruff and had an explosive temperament. She danced in the skies….he ran on the earth.

Their external differences hid their similarities. Both of them were connected to nature and reveled in the wild. Both were driven by their emotions and strived to control them….they needed to control them. Her outbursts could unleash the fury of the Storm….while him…when he went feral – there was no stopping the Wolverine.

In the start, they were teammates and nothing more. Over time….they became friends and then best friends. He could talk to her as he couldn't to another and she…..she found an outlet for her emotions through him. Even in battle they were together….their camaraderie and implicit trust drove them further….each going beyond their limits, confident in the knowledge that if the need arose the other would be there to save them.

Even when they each fell in love with others…their friendship grew deeper. When he lost his betrothed….having have to kill her with his own his claws through her to end her pain – she was there.

When her love lost confidence in them and left her for another….he was there.

They fell in love again…but still held on to each other. They were each other's safety line.

Throughout all the upheavals, their friendship remained a constant….only growing deeper with time.

It was their rock.

----

Then…

The war reached their doorstep. It came from the air just as it did from the ground. Huge robots….Sentinels they were called. They were specifically created to end mutant-kind.

All of them fought valiantly….to save themselves, but more importantly to save their children….their future.

----

Present,

His body was aching….it HURT like Hell.

Groaning loudly, his eyes fluttered open and he took in his wounds. They were still there and they weren't healing…HE WASN'T HEALING.

"What the fuck?" Wolverine grinded out, his throat choked from a tight pressure around it.

Reaching for his neck, he found that there was something around it….something, which he did not remember, but instinctively knew what it was for. He had had it before.

"No…" he moaned at his predicament, he body too broken to lift itself from the ground.

Suddenly a smell from the past hit him….a smell he would know anywhere. The smell belonged to a man. A man who was….his…

"Welcome back son…." the cold unfeeling voice mocked him.

"Welcome back Weapon X."


	2. Past, Present and Future

**02. Past, Present and Future**

"_Welcome back Weapon X."_

"Cornelius" Wolverine grunted at the bespectacled bald man standing on the other side of the metal cage.

"Ah…so you remember me" Dr. Cornelius grinned at him, his glasses reflecting the yellow corridor lights, shrouding his eyes from the captive Wolverine. "Good. This time I need a mind as well as a body. But don't worry yourself too much. Your primitive animal brain will serve the purpose."

"CORNELIUS" Wolverine yelled, fisting his hands and he willed his claws to come out, forgetting that his mutation was being negated by the collar around his neck.

The scientist just laughed at actions. "Wolverine….wolverine…wolverine. How can you forget that I created you and hence know you better than you know yourself. Do you think I'd bring you back and not take the adequate precautions to contain my favorite experiment…..my favorite lab rat."

"I'm going ta kill ya" Wolverine threatened Cornelius.

"Sure….I am shaking in my boots." Cornelius mocked him, "You didn't learn anything did you? The last time you were with me, you said the same things and even after twenty years of running wild, you still haven't learnt anything. Well what can you expect from a mindless animal like you."

Wolverine's anger was increasing with instance of being called an animal. He did not remember his first time with Weapon X, but he was sure that he didn't like the fuckers even then. And the next time he got out, he was going to kill each and every one of them.

"What happened Wol-ve-rine" Cornelius dragged the name out grating him even further. "Trying to remember old times" he chuckled. "Don't trouble your puny brain James Howlett."

Wolverine snapped his head at the use of an unfamiliar name. Cornelius called him James Howlett – James…not Logan.

"What happened James" Cornelius continued to mock him. He had his pet back and was more than happy to play with him before he got what he needed and then clean his mental slate once again. "Nice to hear your real name huh."

"My name is Logan" Wolverine grunted menacingly.

"Logan" Cornelius laughed out aloud. "Sure….Logan, whatever you say. I just thought that maybe you would like to finally learn the one thing you have been searching for ever since you broke out from our Alkali Lake base."

At the mention of Alkali Lake, Logan grew silent. He remembered the place where they had lost Jean. If Cornelius knew about Alkali Lake, then maybe he was telling the truth after all.

Seeing Wolverine's facial expressions change, Cornelius grin grew wider, "Just remembered Alkali Lake did we," he stepped closer to the Adamantium cage. "Well don't get any bright ideas here. Just remember one thing….I am NOT William Stryker. He was a fool. He mixed his personal emotions with science….and those screw up everything…..every time."

----

"Well" Cornelius seemed almost jolly. "Let get onto the real reasons for recapturing you."

"What reason…?" snarled Wolverine. "You just wanted your precious experiment back."

"That I did" Cornelius said, "But that wasn't the only reason for the attack on your precious 'school for the gifted'. Gifted my foot. You all are nothing but animals and should be treated as such." he spat out, before lightening up. "This time I have a better plan….something which even will like participating in."

Logan furrowed his brows at Cornelius's words. He had grown silent, hoping that baldy would let something out. Something that would give him a chance to plan his escape.

"What plan?" Logan asked warily.

"Not so soon my boy….or should I say my sir" chuckled Cornelius. "But calling you sir, would mean that you human and that is something neither you nor any of your so called friends are."

'Friends' at the mention of his teammates, Wolverine rose to his feet, his muscles straining to support his the hundred pounds of metal coating his bones. With his healing factor turned off, his muscles weren't able to heal from the wear and tear caused by the metal alloy. Soon his body would start feeling the effects of Adamantium poisoning. "Who else have you got here?" he demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" scoffed Cornelius.

Pressing his commlink, he spoke into it. "Come in."

----

A couple of minutes later, the door at the far end of the corridor opened and another familiar face stepped through the shadows, followed by at least dozen armored soldiers, each of them carrying a weapon that looked like an electrical prod.

"Wraith" Wolverine was surprised that he knew the name of the man coming towards him.

"Ah…so the animal remembers me," the man called Wraith stepped closer to him, revealing a severely disfigured face. He was missing his left eye and that side of his face had three scars…of three straight slashes….his claw slashes.

"Looks like you remember me too" Wolverine grinned menacingly and pointed towards the scars. "That my work? Looks good on you," he stated seemingly pleased with himself. "The next time I'll do the other side too."

"Next time" Wraith spat out. "There won't be a next time."

Turning to Cornelius, Wraith nodded his head. "Now?" he asked.

"Yes" Cornelius responded. "The others?" he asked in return.

"All locked and loaded."

"Very good"

Raising a hand towards Wolverine, he said. "Gentlemen, he's all yours. Enjoy yourselves….as much as you want. He'll recover."

"I intend to" Wraith rubbed his hands in expectantly. "You can bet on that."

----

Walking away from the cage, Cornelius gave one parting remark. "Remember to give our pet at least hundred and fourteen presents…."

"….One for each year of his pathetic existence."

-

-

**Note:** As this is from my earliest fic writing days, please allow for mistakes. ;)


	3. Waking Up

**03. Waking Up**

"…_.One for each year of his pathetic existence."_

"Logan…Logan…" Wolverine groaned as he gained consciousness, flailing his hand to clear the haze occupying his mind. The voice calling him was nearby but not near enough so that the speaker could touch him.

"Wolvie….wake up…" He knew that voice….Jubilee. He tried answer her, but the sound that came out was a sickly whimper.

"Logan….get up…." The second voice was… "'Rrrrroo…." he managed to form the word.

"Yes" her voice sounded hopeful. "He's waking up" she called out to someone else.

The next instant there was an excited chatter of voices…..voices he knew.

"Logan" who was that? He knew the voice, but in his present state he was unable to match the sound to the person. Pulling his aching hand to his face, he realized the reason for that. He had no lips….they had been torn off during the beating he had suffered when….when? He had lost all track of time.

The last thing he remembered was Wraith cocking a gun at him and firing point blank into him.

----

"Ah the great Wolverine rises," a cold voice called. With his senses dulled from the collar and his eyes swollen shut, Logan couldn't make out where the voice was coming from. Trying to change his position to lie on his back or sit up, he found that his unable to do that either, his muscles cramped from prolonged fatigue.

-CLANGK- A door opened….his door. Someone was coming near him. More than two people.

"Open it" the voice commanded. The next moment he felt four hands on him, turning him over onto his back. Then two of them reached to his neck. The next instant fresh waves of pain washed over his whole body. His healing factor was kicking in.

"It's working" the voice…Wraith, said again. "Step outside."

Soon he heard the door clamp shut again, its clanking sound followed by a cocking sound.

"NO" an echoing cry sounded as dozens of bullets entered his body, their momentum turning him sideways. The barrage continued for a minute, before a command to cease firing was given stopping the firing immediately.

His healing factor pushed to the limit, Logan felt himself going under, the last thing he remembered was the sound of sobbing and smell of tears.

----

"Uhnn…." Logan groaned, his eyes fluttering open. His healing factor working at full steam had mended his body. The only things that were off were the intense hunger he was feeling, which was common after such a heavy 'healing' process. The second was the itching sensation the bullets embedded in his body were giving him.

Using his nose, he tried to take in his surroundings. The first thing he smelled was food. Whoever it was had provided him with food. Deciding against eating immediately, her continued his exploration. He was in a military base of sorts…an underground military base, the slightly stuffy air and the smell of explosives and bullets, mixed with human sweat told him as much. Probing further, he detected the faint smell of chemical and….The Lab. He was in another one of those.

Then he detected familiar smells….somebody familiar was near him – more than one person. Listening to their heartbeats, he detected three, two of them asleep.

Turning himself over to his stomach, he started crawling towards the food.

---

"Jubilee, Kitty, he's awake" Ororo called to her young teammates. "Jubilee….Kitty….get up" there was an urgency in her voice. "Logan's woken up."

The two girls were shook themselves up and joined Storm, watching Logan crawl his way to the water and food left for him. It had been three days since they had dragged him into the cell across them. He was unconscious, with bullet wounds dotting his entire body, with parts of his face, chest and back missing.

Their captors seemed to know about him and had opened the collar for about thirty minutes, so as to allow the bullet wounds to close up. The next day when he had woken up for the first time, they had returned and after finally removing his collar, they had fired countless shots into his still recovering body. The three x-women had been afraid for his life, fearing that his healing factor would be over-taxed and lose the fight to keep him alive. However, they kept a lookout, content with seeing his body heal with each passing hour. They didn't know how long had it been, but estimated it to be at least thirty six hours. They had had three feedings, with each feeding coming in at space of twelve hours.

As they looked on, Logan reached the food packages. There were six of them. Cornelius knew that once his healing factor completed its process, he would need to eat. Pushing the food packages away, he pulled himself under the water tap and opened it, waiting for the water to quench his thirst.

---

"What is he doing?" questioned Kitty, watching Wolverine lie under the cold-water shower.

"Drinking water" Ororo answered with a smirk, her heart paining at the torture her teammate was going through. Compared to him, they were treated as if they were staying in a five star hotel. They were fed properly and given clean water to drink.

Having his fill, Logan pulled away from the tap and reached for the flat bench bed to help him stand up.

Standing up, he looked around his surroundings. His cell was a special one. Unlike the other cells, which had three sides closed, his was metal bars on all sides, leaving him open for round the clock observation.

"What is he doing now?" this time it was Jubilee. Both Kitty and Jubilee were in the B-Team and although they had seen Wolverine in action in the danger room, they did not know about his actions. They were unnerved by his wary actions and looked towards Ororo for explanations.

"Ssshh…" Ororo silenced them. "Keep quiet."

Taking a survey of the other cells, Logan pulled at his tattered uniform, tearing the leather jacket apart. His body had fully healed, with only slight bulges indicating the bullets still inside him.

----

"Wha…?" Kitty exclaimed as Wolverine popped one claw and pointed it towards one of the bulges.

"Keep quiet," Ororo whispered sternly.

Digging into his body, he fished the first bullet out. As the slug came out, he caught it with his free hand and lifted it up to his eyes to study it. 'Not a big one,' he thought, rubbing a gentle finger over the rapidly healing wound. Taking a deep breath, he started working on ridding himself of the rest of the redundant metal.

"Eeww…" Jubilee muttered, causing Wolverine to snap his head up, his claw sunk deep into his left arm.

"Grr…" Wolverine growled at her, causing her to clamp her mouth shut.

Finishing the cleaning up, Wolverine retracted his claw. He then set about cracking his joints, to get his movement going. Finally waking up, he stepped towards the food.

"Ro," Wolverine acknowledged his teammates presence. "How long?"

"You've been here for about three days," she whispered knowing that he would be able to hear her. All the three females were fitted with collars similar to the one Wolverine was wearing earlier, effectively ending any chances of using their powers to escape.

"We…" she mentally calculated. "I guess we have been here for about five."

"Anybody else?" he asked, biting huge chunks from his food rations.

"No," Ororo shook her head sadly, remembering her teammates, Professor Xavier, Jean, Scott, Rogue, Remy….Hank. Her heart hitched at the thought of the blue furred gentle giant. Most of all, it was he who was a 'clearly visible' mutant.

Sensing her distress, Logan softened his usual gruff tone. "They'll be fine. We'll find them."

"Yes we will," Cornelius's mocking voice rang out. 'Shit' thought Wolverine, he still wasn't at peak strength and had missed the approaching asshole. "And when we do they too will serve us just as you."

Moments later Cornelius came into their line of sight, Wraith accompanying him, followed by his usual contingent of soldiers.

"Fuck off" Wolverine growled at them, extending his claws to express his hatred of the doctor and his disfigured companion.

----

Shaking his head Cornelius extended his hand to the Wraith, "Please, subdue the animal."

"With pleasure" with that Wraith stepped forward and started firing at Wolverine, causing him to fall over, his body still tired from his previous recovery. His female teammates biting their lips from avoid crying out again.

"Stop" Cornelius held up his hand. "That is enough."

"Now Wolverine…." Cornelius grinned at the x-women before turning to a writhing Logan. "…about our plan."


	4. The Plan

**04. The Plan**

"…_about our plan." _

"Plan?" growled Wolverine. His body was seriously fatigued, his haling factor being pushed to its limits. He had barely finished taking out the bullets from the first two times and Wraith had come and pumped more lead into him. Along with the intense pain of the wounds, there was a strong urge to scratch the newly forming muscles as they knit themselves together, smooth skin and soft hair growing to cover them.

"Yes plan" Cornelius was barely containing his enthusiasm. He was feeling and acting like a kid with a new toy. As much as he had enjoyed his work on the Weapon X project, this would be his masterpiece, the culmination of years of efforts and experimentation on willing and unwilling subjects.

-----

"You see Wolverine, as good as you are as a weapon….you are but one. You can only be deployed at one place at a time. We tried to get over that inconvenience by cloning you. It wasn't easy. In all our tries, only one test subject survived to full maturity….X 23. I take it you two have met in the past."

At Logan's nod, Cornelius continued his narration. "However, that experiment wasn't as successful as we wished it to be. X 23 was supposed to be a better weapon than you. One with no emotions, no fear and no qualms about taking life, whether human or others of your kind. We succeeded in doing that, tweaking its genetic code to remove any undesirable traits. What we missed was the stubborn desire to run, which your clone seems to share with you."

Logan grinned at the slightly dejected tone in Cornelius's voice. He remembered the young girl that was his clone and the conditions under which they had been encountered each other for the first time. They had almost killed each other that time. X blamed him for her conditions and it only after he subdued her and called on her suppressed emotions that he was able to get her to listen to him. That was a couple of years ago. Things had improved since then, they had run into each other many times and X had even come to stay at the mansion for long durations of time. Logan had taken her legal guardianship and treated her like a daughter and she in turn respected him greatly, drawing on his own experiences with the normal world to help her get settled in and deal with others around her in a calm and civilized manner and not give into her animal instincts and gut them at the slightest disagreement.

"Now coming to our plan," Cornelius continued. "We have decided to go the natural way. And we have the perfect subjects for it" he gestured towards the three captive x-women. "We can have infiltration, telepathic potential with plasma powers…." He pointed to Kitty and Jubilee and then to Ororo. "….and best of all, elemental control. All that with the most important thing of all….your healing factor."

"Leave. Them. Alone" Logan grunted pushing himself up on his feet. "Yer dealing is with me. Let them go." He knew the words were futile as soon as they left his lips. He had guessed what Cornelius was leading towards and he did not like it at all.

"Oh but they do," Cornelius stepped towards Ororo, who stood her ground, not letting the fear welling up inside her show on her face. Being in an enclosed space wasn't something she was ever comfortable with, her claustrophobia made sure of that. Nevertheless, she stood stoic and calm, not for herself but for Kitty and Jubilee. They were on the edge themselves and Ororo was the only thing stopping them from breaking down completely.

----

"You see Wolverine" Cornelius turned towards Logan. "These three will be the first carriers of the next generation of Weapon X operatives."

"WHAT?" Jubilee blurted out, shutting up immediately at the hard look Ororo gave her.

"Yes" Cornelius grinned his toothy grin at her. "You heard me right. You three are the going to be the first to help Wolverine here provide us with new test subjects, and too without the unnecessary and completely avoidable loss of human life."

Walking to Logan, Cornelius rubbed his hands in glee. "Do you understand Wolverine. You are going to impregnate these things and give me what I want."

"Go Fuck yerself," Logan's answer drew immediate action from Wraith who raised his gun and fired at him, the sudden impact knocking him of his feet and into the wall.

"No" Cornelius raised his hand to stop Wraith, watching as Wolverine slid down to the ground, his blood pooling around him. "You should be saying, 'Yes master, I will fuck THEM,'" he pointed towards the other cell. "Although I will need to control you for that too, so that you don't give into your urges during your lovemaking" he contemptuously spat out the last word.

At Logan's and his teammates' confused reaction, Cornelius laughed out aloud.

"You want to know something interesting about your friend here," he said to Ororo. "He has a special 'mating ritual'. Whenever we gave him females to satisfy his libidinous needs, he used to inspect them, smelling, poking and prodding them. And if they didn't pass his standards…" he let the words hang in the air, enjoying the realization dawning on his captives faces. "….If they didn't pass his inspection, he used to cut them to pieces and that too in the middle of his coupling. Not a nice way to go, wouldn't you agree," he ended chuckling, at the sickly expressions on x-men's faces.

"You know, I initially planned on using artificial insemination to get the work done" Cornelius was easily letting all his secrets out, enjoying the mental torture he was subjecting the captives to. "But Major Wraith here suggested adopting a personal approach. Even though it may appear otherwise, he IS a great fan of our pet's work. He convinced me to allow Wolverine to have a choice of his mates and their suitability for use."

Turning to the soldiers present, he walked towards them. "Then there was another very important point he raised. He is a very caring man and cares a great deal about his soldiers, and wanted to provide them a little 'one-on-one' entertainment," he ended pointing to the cameras around Wolverine's cell.

-----

"I'm not going ta do it," Wolverine grunted, pushing himself up on his feet.

"Who said anything about asking for your approval. You just have a choice to choose the order in which you are going to fuck them," Wraith raised his gun again, but Cornelius hand gently pushed it down.

"That's enough for today. You will have enough time for exact the rest hundred and ten times."

"And as for your decision…" he hobbled to Wolverine, "I can easily make you do it, but I would rather have you to do it willingly. To make things easier for you, I would like to give you an incentive…."

Logan narrowed his eyes, "Incentive?"

"Yes…incentive. If you do not agree to comply with my requests, I will have to go the artificial route. It would be easier for me, but for your teammates, it would mean hell. Once I have got them impregnated, I will hand them over to an old friend of yours. Although I am sure that once to see who and what I have in mind, you will see the light of the day and start seeing things my way."

'Another Subject' Wolverine's thoughts were answered by the door sliding open.

"Heyya runt" the familiar voice called out to him, its owner stepping through the door.

Recognizing the hulking shadow trudging towards him, Wolverine gritted out one word.

"Creed"


	5. Persuasion

**05. Persuasion**

**Summary:** An example is set…  
-----------

"_Creed"_

"Logan" Victor Creed Aka Sabertooth grunted back at his oldest enemy. "Back in the cage huh."

"What about ya Creed, back at yer masters' feet," Wolverine taunted him, his pain forgotten at the sight of the hulking feral. "Ya always were a dog, first Magneto and now these fuckers."

"GrrRRR…." Sabertooth snarled at Wolverine, but Cornelius stopped him. "Calm down Sabertooth. You will get your chance to refresh your acquaintance with Wolverine. Right now we have more pressing matters for you to look into."

"Later runt," Sabertooth stepped towards the x-women. "Nice frails….especially the yella," raising his clawed hand, he suggestively licked his first two fingers. "I can practically taste the fear dripping offa her…."

"SABERTOOTH" Wraith's hard command cut him off. "Get to work."

"Hnnn…" Sabertooth glared at the human. 'I'll get ya too,' he narrowed his eyes, running his hand through his hair and over the control chip embedded underneath his skull.

------

"Is the subject ready?" Cornelius spoke into his commlink.

"Yes sir" a female voice answered.

"Bring it," Cornelius commanded, turning to Logan. "Now Wolverine, we have prepared a brief show to help you reach a favorable decision."

Logan was silent, a continuous growl rising from his chest, his hands clasped at his sides. "What do ya mean?" he asked finally.

"Oh, you will see soon enough," Wolverine could sense the slight hesitation in his voice.

Moments later, the doors slid open and two soldiers entered, followed by a female. 'The one on the coomlink' Logan deduced by her white lab robe. The soldiers were dragging a female and from the power-inhibiting collar around her neck, it was clear that she was a mutant. He couldn't see her face, but recognized the familiar smell.

"Stacy" Ororo's anguished whisper revealed the identity of mystery mutant. 'Stacy X' Logan recalled her codename. He had met her at the mansion. It had been a little more than a year ago. He had returned from one of his trips and had detected strong pheromones lingering in and around the mansion. It had been hers.

On investigating, he came to know about her 'gifts'. She gave out pheromone emissions upon skin-to-skin contact, which would allow her to stimulate body functions in others to cause orgasms, vomiting, nausea, rectal malfunctions and other very interesting things. She was also able to sense pheromone emissions from others around her. She had been a student once, but had left to be on her own. From what he had seen and heard, it appeared that she had done quite well for herself by selling her 'services' to people interpreted in trying something different.

The ragged, unconscious body being dragged by the soldiers was very different from the streetwise and sexually attractive woman he remembered.

The soldiers dragged her to an empty cell and tossed her in.

------

"Wake it up," Cornelius instructor the woman following the soldiers.

Reaching into her lab coat pocket, she withdrew a syringe and a small liquid filled bottle. Drawing the liquid into the syringe, she stepped inside the cage and plunged it into the nearly naked mutant.

"Now Wolverine…" Cornelius began. "You and your 'friends' will get a small hint of what is in store for them if you don't follow our orders…."

-----

A couple of minutes later,

"Uhnnn…" Stacy moaned as she regained consciousness. "Uhnn…aauhnn…"

Slowly opening her eyes, she saw the familiar faces of her 'sometime' teammates, a few feet away from her. Placing her left hand on the ground, she tried to push up and talk to them.

She had barely risen a foot from the ground when….

**CLANG**

….the cell door slammed shut.

-----

"NO" Logan yelled out, realizing what Cornelius meant by show. He was going to use Stacy to set an example for what would happen to Ororo, Kitty and Jubilee if he didn't agree to their demands. What he didn't understand then, was – WHY? Why were they making him do this? If they wanted, they could easily do the same through other, less invasive means.

What he knew was, whatever the reason, it couldn't have come from Cornelius. 'Wraith' his mind cried out. He was the mastermind behind all this….or was there someone else, someone who was pulling the strings and whom he hadn't met yet.

"AAAHHH…" a bloodcurdling cry interrupted his thoughts.

-----

"Enjoy yourself," Cornelius gave a parting remark as he walked away, his female assistant close by his side. "Just don't kill her."

"Hnnn…." Sabertooth grunted in response. Stepping into the cage, he grabbed Stacy by the neck and pulled her to the center. Turning her to face him, he dug his claws into her cheeks and dragged them across, causing her to cry out in pain. Taking a deep breath, he reveled in the heady smell of fresh blood and bent down, smelled and licked her bleeding cheek.

Lapping up the oozing blood, he smacked his lips. "Hmm…not bad…" he growled near her ear. "…for a trick turning cunt."

"Fu….ck….y…ooouuu," Stacy grunted, trying to push him away, only to have him slap her hard across the face.

"Don't worry frail, ya'll get ta do that too…." He tightened his grip, causing Stacy to choke. Looking up at the x-men he flashed his fangs, "….and right in front of them. But ya must be used t' that, being the whore that ya are." Reaching for her, he bent down and bit above her collarbone….hard, drawing blood and another choked out cry from Stacy.

Enjoying the pain he was inflicting, Sabertooth loosened his grip and whispered to her, "Louder," he growled in glee. "Scream louder."

Seeing what he was about to do next, Ororo turned to the two younger x-men (women). "Kitty, Jubilee…." She choked out. "Close your eyes and cover your ears…and don't open them until I let you know."

The three women walked to the opposite corner of their cell and sat down and brought their knees to their chest. Bending their heads down, they shut their eyes, and placed their hands over their ears trying to cut off, the tormented cries emanating from the other cell.

------

Meanwhile in the torture cell, Sabertooth had ripped apart the tattered remains of Stacy's clothes, his pointed claws crisscrossing across her tanned and dotted skin. Stacy had lost all the fight in her and lay motionless on the ground. The effects of hunger and the torture being inflicted, finally taking their tool and causing her to become unresponsive, not that it mattered to her tormentor.

Unbuckling his belt, Creed unbuttoned his jeans and pushed it down to his knees. Kneeling on the ground, he pulled Stacy to him and in one swift hard thrust, entered her dry channel, his claws digging into her hips, blood oozing from the freshly forming wounds.

"Uhnnn…" was Stacy could manage as the feral mutant entered and started pummeling into her. The loss of blood and the beating she endured, first at the hands of the soldiers and then at the hands of Creed, was causing her to lose consciousness.

"Take a nice long look runt…" he taunted the caged Wolverine. "Once I finish with this bitch….I will come fer yer frails. I think I'll start with the black one first. She smells good, good enough to bite into and eat. I am sure her blood is just as sweet, not like this fuckin' road cunt here," he emphasized his words by digging a claw into one of the many raw, seeping wounds on Stacy's stomach. "Whaddya say?"

Wolverine didn't answer him, his stare never breaking from the rutting mutant before him. He was committing every single moment to memory. Once he broke free, he was going to exact payment for each and every one of them. From all of them, especially the main three – Cornelius, Wraith and Creed. Then he was going to find who was directing them and make them pay too.

Grinning at Wolverine, Sabertooth increased the speed of his thrusts His hands slipping over Stacy's hips, began to cut long deep slashes into her hips, the scent of fresh blood exciting him and causing him to grow even rougher.

----

Suddenly there was a crackle followed by a booming voice over the intercom.

"Creed, remember - we want it alive…for now," Wraith barked at him. "My soldiers need their release too."

"Hnn…" Sabertooth had lost all sense of language, the smell of blood and his own arousal taking him to a feral stage.

Flipping Stacy over onto her stomach, he lifted her hips and entering her from behind, he started fucking her like an animal, causing her bloody face to be rubbed along the dirty cell floor. In his current state, he did not realize that his partner had lost consciousness and was flopping along like a rag doll.

Nearing his imminent release, he reached forward and placed his large paw like hands on Stacy's shoulders, holding her in place. The air was filled with the stench of freshly spilt blood, sex and tears; both from the unconscious victim and her female teammates. The only sounds were the sound of skin slapping against skin and the deep grunts from Sabertooth.

-----

"GRRAAAHHH…." A loud roar signaled Sabertooth's climax. Plunging harder into the unconscious mutant, he started spilling his seed deep into her womb.

Gradually his thrusts grew slower along with his growls. "Grrr…rrr…" Finally he fell over, trapping her bloody body under his larger form, as he continued thrusting into her, albeit slowly, his raging arousal momentarily sated.

"Are you done?" asked a voice from the other side of the cage.

"Hnn…" he grunted from his position over his latest conquest.

Turning her over, he lowered to her breasts and bit into the left one, while drawing an S into the right one. "Mine" he grunted close to her skin, smiling as he raised his head to meet Wolverine's hard stare.

Pushing himself up, he pulled his jean over his still contracting erection, slick with both his and her combined juices.

"Throw her with them," he growled to the soldier whose fear he could smell in spite of the brave front he was trying to put up.

"I…I…we know what to do," he managed to blurt out, signaling to her partner to come forward. It was then that Sabertooth noticed the dozen or so soldiers gathered around the cell.

"Ya will have ta wait for a week at least before ya can get yer dicks in her," he chuckled at their pale faces. With that, he walked away towards the door, but not before giving the x-women a threatening growl.

-----

"Take her" a soldier barked as they dragged an unconscious and bleeding Stacy into the females' cell. Throwing a first aid kit at Ororo, they turned and walked out the cell, locking the metal door behind them.

"Jubilee…..Kitty…" Ororo called out to her teammates, her own voice hoarse from crying, first for Logan and then for Stacy.

Silently the three women set on cleaning, disinfecting and bandaging her wounds.

-----

Inside the observation room,

"Was all this necessary?" Cornelius turned to Wraith. "I could have done it easily by other means."

"You could have" Wraith answered, not turning from the screen. "But then we wouldn't have achieved this," he pointed to the x-men on the screen.

"What?" Cornelius peered at the feed from the various cameras. "What are you talking about?"

"This…" Wraith sounded happy with the results. "….is the beginning of the end of the x-men" he spat the last word out. "I am going to break them, in every way – mind, body and spirit. I am going to continue till they are nothing more than the animals they should be, and then…"

"Then…." Cornelius was fearful from the burning madness visible in Wraith's single working eye.

"Then…." Wraith smiled a cold, evil smile. "Then I am going to do it all over again and again and again, till I get tired of it…."

"….Which will be on the day I die."


	6. Interlude

**6. Interlude**

"How is she?" Ororo looked up at teammate in the other cell, his voice emotionless, just as his visage. All of them had been shocked and repulsed by Sabertooth's torture of Stacy.

He had brutally raped her, cutting into her skin with his sharp claws, while scratching and tearing her vaginal muscles with his vicious penetration.

Ororo had managed to clean and bandage her wounds, using the basic medical supplies provided by their captors.

"I don't know," Ororo answered softly, whispering under her breath, knowing that Logan would be able to hear her, his senses fully activated by the removal of his power-inhibiting collar. The same type of collar, which she and the rest of the females still had around their necks. "It will take some time, but physically she will recover. Her mental and emotional recovery is an altogether different matter."

"And them?" a finger pointed at the two sleeping teenagers.

"They…" Ororo glanced at the two girls, huddled together under their twin grey blankets, more for a feeling of safety than for body heat. "They are afraid."

"We all are," he said matter-of-factly.

"How are you?" Ororo asked after a long silence.

"I'll live," he answered flatly. '…I always do' was its silent completion.

"I'm sorry," Logan furrowed his temple at her apology.

"Sorry? Fer?"

"For how they are treating you," Ororo's usual honey smooth voice sounded tired from repeated crying and lack of rest. She had taken up first vigil, instructing the younger x-women to get as much rest as possible.

"Nothin' new" Logan dismissed her. "I'm just a dick that they need," he tried to lighten the mood with a crude remark, hoping that Ororo would cut him off as she usually did.

"Anyway….they're just getting' started with me. They're gonna celebrate my birthday" he spat out the offending words, a rueful smile on his face.

"Birthday?" Ororo slid towards the cell bars, trying to reduce the distance between them, permitting them to converse without the chance of disturbing either the injured mutant or the sleeping girls.

"Yeah," was the dejected reply as he leaned back on one side of the cage, his profile towards Ororo.

"Did they tell you that?"

Logan just grunted his answer. "Cornelius"

"They…." A new comprehension dawned on her face. "They were the one who…."

"…did this" Logan completed by raising his right hand and unsheathing three nine-inch metal claws.

"Logan…" she asked. "How old are you?"

Letting out a defeated sigh, Wolverine turned towards her.

"Hundred and fourteen"

----

"How are our subjects?" Cornelius asked his assistant, coming to stand behind her.

"Normal, doctor," the bespectacled blonde-haired woman answered.

"Good…" responded Cornelius, as he snaked a hand around her shoulder, lightly rubbing the back of her neck with his thumb. "Ms. Brickman, you are excused from duty. Get some rest."

"Yes sir," answered Mallory Brickman.

Standing up from her observation station, she turned to face the wrinkled face of the head scientist, her five foot ten frame towering four inches over him, her four-inch heel making the difference even more pronounced.

"Time?" she looked down at him, a seductive smile playing on her full, ruby red lips.

"Ten" he grinned at her. "I'll be read and waiting."

Nodding her head, Mallory walked towards the door leading to the staff quarters.

----

"Hundred and fourteen!" Ororo gasped, her eyes widening at the shock of the words she had just heard. She knew that Logan was old, his healing factor slowing down his aging process.

When he had first come to the mansion, Jean had speculated that he might be as old as or even older than Professor Xavier himself, but a hundred and fourteen years…that made him almost twice as old as what they had previously theorized.

"Are you sure?" she asked softly.

"That's what Cornelius said," his head dropped to his chest. "And now they are celebrating it."

"Celebrating….how?" inquired Ororo, a sinking feeling in her heart.

Glancing back her, Logan smiled a humorless smile. "Beating, Electrocuting, Shooting, Acid, Fire…take yer pick. One each for every year…an' they've completed four years as yet."

"Goddess." Ororo's mouth fell open at the horror of his situation. 'Four!' She thought, tears appearing in her eyes. That meant - another hundred and ten tortures he would have to suffer from them.

"Logan…" She called out to him. Her hand extending through the metal bars, trying to reach out and comfort him.

Logan just dropped his hand by his side, his claws still sticking out, his eyes tightly shut as he tried to bring himself under control.

"Ororo…" he started a little while later. His voice barely above a whisper, "I need ta tell ya somethin'. Come closer."

Nodding her head, Ororo turned sideways and stuck her face along the metal bars, her ear sticking out towards him, straining to catch his words.

"We're not alone…"

----

"I've been waitin' fer ya," Sabertooth grunted as the woman entered the dark room. Her room.

Mallory smirked as the shaggy feral stepped out of the shadows and came towards her.

Gripping her arm, he turned her around and slammed her into the now closed door.

"Didn't you get enough from the X-slut," she cooed softly as he pushed into her, rubbing her hard erection against her back.

"I never get enough," he growled at her ear, his hot tongue snaking out to taste her.

"Hmmm…" she wiggled a little, feeling him through the lab coat and her uniform. "Looks like you are ready. How do you want it?"

"Just like this," he answered, his hands rising to take off the coat. "On the bed," came the order as she was pushed towards the queen-sized bed.

"The black bitch," he commanded, smirking as her eyes flashed yellow as her form began to change.

----

"Mystique!" Ororo whispered the name of redheaded blue-skinned shape-shifter.

Logan had just revealed that he had sensed her presence in the base. "Do you know whom she is impersonating?"

"Nah," Logan shook his head. "I got her stench when Creed was…when he was here. But couldn't place her form. But she's here alright."

"Hmmm," Ororo mused chewing on her lower lip. "What do we do?"

"We stay shut," Logan ran a hand over his face, trying to rub the frustration away. "…and find a way outta here."

----

"Storm?" Mystique raised an eyebrow at Sabertooth. "I thought you'd like someone different," She trailed off as she changed into Wolverine. "Like me ya overgrown hairball…or me," her pitch changed as Wolverine morphed into a petite Asian girl with yellow overcoat. "I know how much you like small girls," Mystique-Jubilee pouted at him.

"The black one." Sabertooth growl deeper this time. "Now. And on all fours."

"Okay," Mystique-Jubilee shrugged her shoulders, winking at him as she lifted onto her knees, her form changing to grow larger, her skin darker, her body fuller until Storm was kneeling on the center of the bed. Turning around, she lowered herself onto all fours. "Like this?" she looked back at him, her blue eyes slightly clouding over.

"Lose the clothes," Creed grunted. Taking off his own overcoat, he started undressing, watching as Storm's flowing uniform disappeared, leaving her completely naked and exposed to him, her round backside staring right in his face.

"Goddess," Mystique-Storm imitated the real one. "Fuck me Victor. Fuck me now…and _be_ the victor."

Grinning at her, the now naked Sabertooth, stalked to the bed. Placing one hand on her hip, he soundly struck it with the other.

"Uhn….yes Victor," Mystique-Storm cried out in her own voice. "Do it again."

"Her voice," he reminded her of her current form, punishing her mistake with another hard slap across her mocha colored skin.

"Goddess!" Mystique-Storm jerked forward. "Again…."

Smiling at her debauched behavior, Victor started spanking her earnestly, his _disciplining_ exciting her and raising cries of, 'Goddess', 'Again…', 'Harder', 'More…' from her.

Finally stopping, he appraised his handiwork. Running his sharp claws over the now raw skin, he got fresh moans of pleasurable from her.

Grasping her long white locks, he yanked them hard, pulling her head to him. "Gonna fuck ya…." he licked along her smooth cheek. "…right up the shitter."

"Yessss…," she groaned in arousal. "Get it wet first."

Drawing back, he grasped his shaft in one hand, steadying her body with the other. Leaning forward he rubbed the swollen tip of his erection along her sopping wetness, lubricating it before pushing past her folds to fill her with a sudden and forceful thrust, causing her to jerk forward yet again her hands slipping along the plain white bed cover.

Even as she was recovering from his initial intrusion, he brought his hand up and inserted the first three fingers into his mouth, using his saliva to lubricate them. The next instant they were out and he was pushing his index finger into her dark puckered anus, feeling its tight muscles grip at him.

"Oh Goddess," Mystique-Storm moaned at the thick digit enter her from behind. "More…put in more…." The false-goddess begged him.

Gradually more fingers joined the single one as he stretched her apart, all the while pounding into her other hole with his throbbing erection.

"Now Vic, now" Mystique-Storm begged. Her voice cracking once again. A hint of her true-self slipping through. "Change _now_."

There was no gentleness between them, no love, no emotions except want. Everything was rough. He was using her, just as he had done countless times, to fulfill his fantasy of possessing and humiliating yet another x-woman. She in turn, was simply enjoying the rough sexual experience, passing her time until she had to go and service the wrinkled old scientist.

His thrusts were growing harder, rougher, as her muscles moved to accommodate his thickness. Her moans and whimpers signaling her approaching climax. Her submissive position and Ororo-like sounds driving him towards his own.

Rising on his heels, he placed his hands on her shoulders. Putting in one last burst, he pushed both of them over the edge. As she began bucking against him, her body seemed to go into convulsions, her moans growing louder, causing him to push her head into the mattress to stifle the sounds.

Moments later, he reached his own climax. Pushing deeper into her slick channel, he stilled as he began to erupt into her, his mouth coming to clamp down on the flawless skin of her shoulder, his long canines breaking the skin and drawing blood into his mouth.

Feeling his energy taper off, he collapsed, pinning her under his bulk, their bodies a writhing mass of skin, sweat and bodily secretions, the musky smell of sexual release lingering in the air around them.

----

"Storm…" Logan called out to his teammate.

A few feet away, Ororo was slumped over, her body still twisted in the position she had been sitting in.

"Ororo…." his voice grew louder. _"Ororo!"_

"Huh?" Ororo opened her eyes, straightening herself back into the sitting position along the cell wall. Rubbing her eyes with the bottom of her palm, she looked across the cell bars.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to do that," she apologized, her voice husky with sleep.

"Lie down and go ta sleep," Logan tried to soften his rough tone.

"I am fine," she tried to reason.

"No, yer not," he dismissed her. "Yer tired and need sleep. And Stacy is gonna be fine."

"How…" she began.

"Her heartbeat is strong and she's breathin' fine."

"Oh, Ok." She had forgotten that his mutation was still active.

"So…uh," he arched an eyebrow. "Sleep"

Nodding her head, Ororo got to her knees to crawl to the mattress where Kitty and Jubilee were sleeping.

"Logan," he looked up at her from his bed, which he had pulled from its previous position and set up near the bars. It gave him a clear view of the corridor door and allowed him to be near his teammates.

"When they come…" she spoke softly, her voice cracking for a second before it steeled with resolve. "When they come for us. If we are still here, I want you to take me first."

"Ororo, we will….." he started, but stopped at her raised hand.

"Promise me," she locked eyes with him. "_Promise_ me."

"I-I Promise."

-

-

**Note:** Have modified this chapter and hope that it fits within the rating limitations now.

Please Review!


	7. So it Begins…

**07. So it Begins…**

**Summary:** The testing begins…

* * *

"Grrhhnn…." Victor Creed groaned, his canines biting into his skin. He had his hands on either side of the head of the platinum haired, Nubian beauty lying between his legs. He was guiding up and down as she had her perfectly shaped lips rounded around the spit-slicked flesh of his erection.

To any one looking at them it would appear as if, Storm the weather goddess, and current Weapon X prisoner was orally _servicing_ the feral mutant known as Sabertooth.

"Hnn….Storm," he grunted as he tried to push more of himself into her hot mouth. However, the very next moment, the fervent ministrations ceased as 'Storm' withdrew her head and scowled at him, her own eyes flashing yellow, her hand tightening painfully around his throbbing shaft.

"Victor, I'll look and sound like any one you want," Mystique spoke in her own sweet but freezing cold voice. "But unless we are outside, I want it to be my name on your lips, not that of that X-witch or anyone else's. Do you understand?" she ended, further tightening her grip.

"Grrrnn…." Sabertooth just grunted his answer, reaching to try to pull Mystique-Storm's head back onto his aching erection.

"Who am I?" she smiled a sick smile at him, her voice twisted to sound innocent and shy.

"Raven…." Creed spat out, finally getting her to continue her previous action, adding a near silent 'bitch' in the end. Angry at her interruptions, he increased the force he was applying over her head, thrusting deeper into her mouth.

----

"Hey you," Logan opened his eyes at the disturbing sound. Turning towards the sound, he saw six soldiers standing on the other side of the cage bars. All of them were heavily armed. 'Here we go again,' he thought, expecting another round of shooting.

On paying further attention, he saw that only two of the soldiers were facing him. The other four of seemed more interested with the residents of the other. The two soldiers facing him held what looked like napalm guns, a theory that was supported by the two large canisters standing on the ground besides them.

One of the soldiers was unlocking the cell door, instructing the women to stand and face the wall.

"Which one do they want?"

"The black one," another soldier answered, his hand pointing towards Ororo. "The white haired one," he sneered.

"What do you say we have some fun, before taking her to Cornelius," another solider piped up. "Maybe _we_ can give Cornelius the mutie baby he wants?"

"Sure, if you have a death wish," another soldier admonished him. "Touch them wrong and Wraith and Cornelius will skin you alive. Only _that_ one is for fun," he pointed towards the still comatose Stacy. "Besides we already have a toy to play with," he pointed over his shoulder at Wolverine.

"Yeah," the first soldier with the special gun responded as he flipped a switch on the gun. "We have to _bathe_ him today. But first, take her away."

Minutes later, both soldiers were standing on two sides of the Adamantium cage, they guns pointed directly at Logan.

"Hey you two," one of them called to Jubilee and Kitty. "Come and stand by the bars. We have a show for you."

Gingerly both nervous teenagers walked to the front of their cell. They both knew fully well, what was going to happen. Ororo had told them about Logan's torture _schedule_ and they were afraid for their teammate's wellbeing. They feared what was going to happen to Ororo, but they were even more afraid for Wolverine as whatever was going to happen to him was going to occur right before their eyes.

"Enjoy the show," one of the soldiers jeered. Cocking his gun, he started 'firing'. The next moment, cries of pain sounded through the corridor as Wolverine's skin and muscles started to sizzle and fall from his body. The canisters did not contain water or even napalm but concentrated Sulphuric Acid. Acid, which right now, was being sprayed from both sides, effectively ending any chance of Logan's escaping from the spray nozzle.

---

"Don't ya haveta go and blow the pile o'bones?" Sabertooth grunted at Mystique who was still lingering in between his legs. This time however, she was just laying there, her blue-skinned head resting on his right thigh. She had returned to her own form, resting before adopting the Mallory Brickman persona.

"Not for another hour," Mystique answered offhandedly.

"Do you think you gonna be able to do him after me," he commented, sounding smug at his sexual achievement.

"I can handle and _do_ a lot more and you know that," Mystique looked up at him. "I may not be able to feel him inside me, but I can still _do_ him, and I need to do it, until we get what we need."

"Yeah, what _we_ need," was all Creed grunted as he pulled Mystique up by her hair. "Come on, get on yer knees."

"Who?" Mystique arched her eyebrow at him, a smirk on her lips, her yellow eyes flashing brightly.

"Grrr…Raven," Creed scowled at her, vowing to screw the smirk right off her face.

----

"Is it ready?"

"Yes," Cornelius looked up from his inspection of the unconscious mutant female lying in front of him, on the bed. They were in the center of what looked like an examination room, maybe even a normal hospital room, except for the two armed guards standing at the door, with two more on the other side. Wraith was standing outside the room, looking through the observation window.

"Healthy?"

"Yes. We can start whenever we want. Although I still have my reservations….."

"What reservations?" Wraith scowled at him.

"I don't think it is a good idea to use the animal to get the work done. I still suggest that we go the scientific route. I could easily…"

"I know what you _suggest_," Wraith's mouth twisted in a smile. "And it's a good thing that I am in charge and not you."

"But we have orders to…" Cornelius started.

"I know what are orders are. Our first priority is getting the mutant's eggs, which you have already done. Being able to use her as the _vessel_ for conception and gestation is just an add-on, a bonus. One that is not expendable. If Wolverine wants to cut it open, let him. We can always get more wombs."

Cornelius just nodded his head and resumed his testing of the female subject.

"Will the child get the female's abilities or just Wolverine's?" Wraith interrupted him again.

"The child usually has DNA from both parents," Cornelius adjusted his thick glasses. "Its the same with animals. So this one shouldn't be any different. However, I don't know what abilities it will get from either side or to what extent."

"Well if it doesn't work the first time, we can scarp it and start over again. We have a enough eggs for several hundred test runs…" Wraith looked at Storm, "and if Wolverine doesn't kill it, we can always get more from the source."

"When do you want to start?"

"Whenever you are finished with your tests," Wraith signaled two soldiers to come to him. "When you take it back, put it in the cage with Wolverine. Is his _washing_ done?"

"Yes sir," the soldiers answered, getting an evil grin from his commanding officer.

"Good," Wraith commended the young man. "Tomorrow morning we make a last run, before letting him ready for the testing procedure. You are dismissed," he waved the shoulder back to his post.

"Yes sir," the soldier saluted him and returned to his post outside the examination room.

----

By the time, the soldiers carried her back to her cell; Ororo was coming out from the effects of the anesthesia and was taking in her surroundings. She had tried to find a way out of the complex for making their escape. She hadn't been successful, but neither had her observation been completely fruitless. She had managed to find out the location of their complex. From the conversation between the two soldiers carrying her, he found out that they were somewhere in South-Central America, most probably Mexico.

Back in the cell, both Jubilee and Kitty were tightly hugging each other, tears flowing down their cheeks from the pan and hurt of atrocity they had witnessed. The soldiers had literally washed away Wolverine, sprayed acid on him, completely burning off all his hair and entire skin. In some places of his body, the acid had dissolved through the muscles, revealing the shiny silvery metal underneath.

After the acid wash, the soldiers had hosed him down with water, clearing away all the acid and most of his rotten, burnt up body parts.

Logan had gone into convulsions from the intense pain and from the sudden heightened stress on his healing factor. Moments later, he lost consciousness, his healing factor _switching_ his body off. It needed to focus on healing his vital organs and any unnecessary activity would just use precious energy in other places.

In his unconscious state, he did not hear his cage door open or a semiconscious Storm being carried inside and flung on the ground beside him.

----

**_Thuds Thudd_**

"Come in," Cornelius called out from his bed. "I have been waiting for you," he grinned as the younger vivacious 'human' entered the room, still dressed in her white lab coat.

"You said ten," she replied in a soft seductive voice, ".and you sent me to my room," she added with a pout.

"Sorry my sdear, but you understand. I can't-" Cornelius reached a hand out to her.

"Yes," she nodded her head. Coming to sit next to him, she ran a slender hand over his chest and stomach. "But I missed you," she crooned into his ear.

"I missed you too," the older man responded as he drew her closer for a hug, missing the self-assured smirk on her face. "I'm ready," he whispered into her ear.

"I know, I can feel it," Mallory let out practiced giggle, her hand reaching down to caress his clothed erection. "When did you take it?" she asked of him.

"About an hour ago," he grinned at her.

"That means we have about four hours before it wears off," she smiled seductively, her eyes smoldering with _false_ want.

At Cornelius's nod, she drew back and stood up.

"So why waste time," she licked her lips, her hands unbuttoning her coat. Slipping the coat off, she revealed a completely naked body to him.

"You don't waste time do you," the older man leered at her, his hand moving around her smooth waist, drawing her to him.

"No, I don't," she winked, as she climbed on the bed to straddle him, her large rounded breasts swaying in front of him.

---

"Ms. Monroe. Ororo…Ms. Monroe," Ororo heard a young voice calling to her. Opening her eyes, she found herself in a different cell from the one she had been in earlier. However, she could still hear her teammate's voice. It took her a moment to realize that she was on Logan's side. Turning to look at him, she gasped at the horrific sight that greeted her.

Lying in front of her, turned over on his stomach, was the healing form of Wolverine. His metal skeleton was visible in several places, including more than half of his face, with a gaping hole in place of what was used to be his right eye.

"Goddess." She croaked out, her own throat constricting from severe dehydration even as she felt bile rise up into it. Turning away and lying back, she waited for her body to recover completely from the effects of the anesthesia.

"Ororo." this time she recognized the voice.

Jubilee.

"I am well child," she managed to form the words. She raised a hand to let the teenagers know that she was recovering. "Just need to resss…." She trailed off, her brain once again going blank from the combined effects of the residual anesthesia, fatigue and low body energy.

---

Next morning,

"_WRAITH!"_ Ororo frowned at the loud cry sounding in the corridor. Coming out of her sleep, she winced, her body crying out with pain. Her muscles were cramped and her body was aching all over from sleeping on the cold, hard floor.

Rubbing her eyes open, she looked around to track the source of the sound, only to hear some running through the corridor. Running towards her.

"Where is Wraith?" Cornelius sounded angry.

"Sir, colonel Wraith is not in the complex sir," the soldier informed him. "Something important came up and he left late last night."

"Where did he go?" he asked before flipping his hand. "Ok never mind that. Just tell me, who was the one who brought the mutant back from the examination?"

"It was Roberts and me sir," the soldier's southern accent grew thick with nervousness.

"You stupid _idiots_," Cornelius bellowed at him. "I specifically gave orders to not to damage these three," he pointed towards Ororo, Kitty and Jubilee. "You want to play around and get your rocks off, use the other female or Wolverine for that."

"Sir…"

"Until we get our work done, you will handle these three with care, not throw them around like this. Do you understand me, private?"

"Yes sir, Dr. Cornelius sir," the soldier stiffened and saluted him.

"Now get lost," he dismissed the younger man.

Pressing his commlink, he spoke into it. "Mallory?"

"Yes doctor," Mallory 'Mystique' Brickman's voice sounded through the corridor.

"I need you to come here and inspect X 102," he referred to Storm by her Weapon X codename.

"Yes sir," she answered, ending the communication.

----

Meanwhile, Two hundred kilometers from the complex

Wraith glanced at the side view mirror of his armored Humvee, his eyes tracking the two military trucks following him. Each truck held a metal cage, with an unconscious mutant in each one of them.

"Cornelius is going to love this."

-

-

* * *

**Note:** Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this fic. I usually reply to everyone via PMs but with RL being really tiring I regret that I haven't been able to do the same lately. Hope to resume that practice now…so, please send in your reviews. 

Next. Who does Wraith have with him?


	8. New Additions

_**Sorry about the jumble up, but chapter 9 got posted before this (as chapter 8). Have corrected this mistake and even though this is posted later, this chapter is supposed to occur before the previous update.**_

_**BW**_

* * *

**08. New Additions**

**_Summary:_** The x-men get a breather...literally. But what about the new mutants?

* * *

"_Cornelius is going to love this."_

"Uhgrrnn…" Logan groaned as he regained consciousness.

His healing factor had been pushed to its limits and had knocked him out to get every single resource and nutrient to help him recover. Trying to open his eyes, he found that he could open only one of them. The other one was not there, meaning he had lost it and the new one hadn't grown as yet.

Taking a deep breath to get his almost completely new lungs to start working properly, he caught a familiar scent. 'Ororo'

She was nearby. Nearer than she had been the last time he had caught her smell. Near enough so that he could sense her breathing. It was soft and leveled. 'She's asleep,' his mind told him.

Then it hit him, the reason for her strong presence. 'She's in my cell.' The Weapon X assholes had selected her as their first test subject. 'Saves me from making the fuckin' choice.'

Breathing in deeper, he could detect the residual smell of medical disinfectants on her. 'She's been examined,' the experiment subject in him growled. Examined.

As the haze lifted from his brain, he started thinking about the last thing he remembered. 'There were six of those fuckers.' Four soldiers had dragged Ororo out of her cell and taken her away through that damn door. 'Musta been for the examination.' At that thought, he let out an involuntary audible growl. He knew what those fuckers did in their examination room. Smelling her again, he tried to detect any injuries or blood loss from her. He detected a small amount of blood dried somewhere on her body, most probably on one of her arm. 'Blood sample,' another part of his brain piped up. 'Nothing serious….fer now.'

Next, he proceeded to conduct a self examination. There was no tightness around his throat, but there was a parched tightness inside it. That meant two things. One, he was still free from the collar and two, he was bone-dry thirsty. 'What wouldn't I give fer a beer?' he might have chuckled at the thought, if he could move his hard, dried lips. 'Might as well get water.'

----

"Ugh…" Ororo snapped her eyes open at the low moan.

In the present situation, it could only mean one thing. Logan was waking up; or was already awake.

"Logan," she whispered as she pushed herself up to rest on a raised elbow, lying sideways to face him. "Logan," she tried again, a little louder.

"Mmmmrrr…" his rumble told her that he was awake and could understand her. Roving her eyes over his completely naked body, she couldn't detect any remaining wounds, except the tightly sealed right eye socket.

She shuddered at the memory of seeing the emptiness inside it. It had sickened her. She could feel the pain rolling off him. With his enhanced senses, it must have been at least a hundred times worse for him. He would heal. That was the only consolation they could have. It would take sometime for the eye to grow back, but once it was done, it would look like it had been there for all of his unknown…. 'No, not unknown,' Ororo reminded herself. 'Hundred and Fourteen.' That was his age, even if he didn't look a day above thirty five, even younger sometimes. Especially at times like this when he was resting, whether voluntary or healing factor induced. Times like this caused his face to clear up; making him look younger, even innocent, if that was possible for him. The completely new layer of skin had a big part to play in it.

Ororo frowned and shook her head to clear out any thoughts about Logan. Thinking about him made her think about the torture he was being forced to bear on a daily basis. How anyone could commit such atrocities against another living being, both angered and saddened her at the same time, with her anger increasing with each passing day.

She now understood the reason behind Logan's instinctive paranoia and mistrust of people. She remembered the time he had first come to the mansion – more like brought there. He had been so wound up, so wary. He had….

'There you go again, thinking about the past,' she scolded herself. The past was just that. The past. It was done and finished with. The present was all around her. The future. Well the future was unknown, except for one thing. They needed to get out of here if they were to have one.

----

Sitting up on the tattered mattress, she called out to Logan. "Logan…..are you awake?"

"Hmph…" even his grunt sounded odd.

Getting on all fours, Ororo moved towards him, one thin blanket clutched in her right hand. "Can I – can I get you something? Something to eat? Water?" she asked as she draped the blanket over him. She hadn't done it earlier as his skins was still growing over certain parts of his body and she had been afraid that the rough wool would rub it raw.

"Waa….waattt…" Ororo understood the word Logan was trying to form.

"I'll get some water," she whispered to let him know as much. "You just stay right there," she made a scrunched up face at her own words. It wasn't like he was going to get up and run away.

Even if he could, there wasn't any place to run to.

"Here," she cradled his head in her lap, tilting the plastic mug to his parched mouth. Logan greedily drank in the water, coughing it all up after just a couple of gulps, his throat muscles still hadn't relaxed. "Slowly," Ororo advised him, running her free hand through his hair. His hair was so soft, like a baby's, which it was, in a way. He had lost all of his hair, the acid burning and dissolving it away. The present, completely new stubble wasn't as long as his usual mane, but was growing rapidly, even as she caressed it.

"Thanks," Logan croaked out, his newly healed larynx getting its first work out. Clearing his throat to shake up his voice box and throat muscles, he tried again, clearer this time. "Thanks."

"You are welcome," Ororo smiled at him.

"Ororo…phssst….Ororo….." Jubilee whispered from the other cell. "Hey Ororo."

"Yes Jubilation," Ororo responding, struggling to keep her voice even. She knew that she had to keep her calm, at least in front of the young girls.

"Hey, how's Wolvie doing?" Jubilee inquired about Logan's health. "Is he healing? You know, he was hurt real bad. Those dick-heads, literally rained acid over him. He was in so much pain. It burnt him badly. All of his hair, skin, muscles and other parts just seemed to disappear or fall away."

"Goddess," Ororo gasped at Jubilee's narration of the monstrosity. "Logan is this all true?" she asked, gently moving his head so that she could look in his working eye.

"Ya talk too much," Logan growled at Jubilee, jerking his head away from Ororo's comforting lap. Pushing himself up, he sat up, feeling his cramped muscles open up and tense, as they flexed to support the hundred pounds of metal coursing through his body. After a minute of just sitting, he turned sideways, used his left leg as a fixed anchor, and stood up.

"Guess that answers my question," Jubilee tried to make small conversation. She was trying to maintain her light attitude, both for her sanity and for the sake of her conscious cellmate, Kitty. Both girls were supporting each other, mentally and emotionally. "Hey Kit-kat, Logan is up."

The next instant, face of Kitty Pryde came into view. "Hey Mr. Logan," she raised a hand and have him a small wave, a small smile coming over her tear-stained face.

"Uh…Hey kid," Logan mumbled back. He had never been very social with any of the students at Xavier's, except for Marie.

It was though her that he knew about her two roommates. The yellow one, who shot off her mouth as much as she shot off her plasma bursts, and the shy one, who walked through walls. It used to creep him out. He still remembered the firs time he had seen her do that. It was one his first day at the mansion and he had barged into Xavier's office.

Things had changed now. Where in the past, he could stay out of the mansion circle, now he needed to form relationships with those around them. Relationships of trust. The girls would look up to him and Ororo, both for guidance and for safety.

They had to get out of here. He was not going to act as Cornelius personal stud puppy.

----

"Uh…You girls okay?" Logan finally asked them, walking to grab the new set of grey overalls thrown in the corner.

"Yes," Kitty smiled at him.

"Yeah, as much as we can be in a dump like this," Jubilee threw in her two cents.

Logan merely smirked at them, dropping his blanket to step into the overall pant legs.

"Dude," Jubilee quipped at his back. "Do you mind not showing us your hairy-man-ass every few hours? You are going to give little Miss. Blush-face here a permanent red color."

"Get used to it kid," Logan turned towards them, buttoning up the top half of the overalls. "You are going to be seeing a lot of it….and more."

"What do you mean?" Kitty asked innocently.

Before Logan could say anything else, Ororo interrupted him. "Logan would you like to have something to eat? You must be hungry after all the healing?"

Logan nodded his hand and walked over to where she was sitting on the mattress, the food boxes lying on the floor next to her.

"Thanks 'Ro," he plopped down next to her and began digging into the food. It was completely tasteless and a little stale, but it would work for him. His body needed the time to digest the food and store the nutrients before the next round of birthday gifting.

----

Meanwhile,

"Sir, X 101 is awake," Cornelius looked up from his examination table, Mallory standing on the other side, taking notes from his observations. In front of them lay the unconscious body of their latest acquisition, a blue skinned, three fingered, arrow tailed mutant, whom they had designated as X 105. From their files, they knew about his identity and powers.

Kurt Wagner, also known as Nightcrawler, had the ability to teleport over short to medium distances, using a brine dimension for his teleportations.

"How is its physical condition," Cornelius asked, turning his attention back to his current lab-rat.

"It appears to be healed and is moving around."

"Very well," Cornelius stepped back and peeled back his latex gloves. "Inform Colonel Wraith about him being up. Take this one away. Put the collar on him and then wake him up and put him into the cell next to X 101."

"Yes sir," the soldier saluted him and carted the stretcher away.

"Bring me the other one," Cornelius ordered another soldier. He was indeed very glad with their latest find and was flitting about like a kid in a candy-shop.

In his glee, he failed to notice the tight expression on his assistant-cum-sex kitten's face, or the fire in her blue eyes.

----

"Oh my God," Jubilee was the first one to notice the soldiers dragging in a semiconscious Kurt through the door and flinging him into the empty cell next to Logan.

"Kurt?" both Ororo and Kitty gasped simultaneously.

Logan merely made a passing glance at Kurt, his attention focused on the soldiers. He was memorizing their faces and smells. It would help when he finally killed them. Those who tortured him and his teammates, would get the Wolverine special, namely a full payment in kind for every single action, with interest. Compounded a hundred times over.

"Kurt," Ororo walked over to the side near his cell, both Kitty and Jubilee moving the same way, trying to get as near to him as they could.

"Ororo," Kurt raised his head to look at her with dull yellow eyes. His face was covered with dried blood and dirt. His hair was matted with blood. "Kitty, Jubilee….Logan," his eyes widened as he caught sight of his fellow teammates. His eyes finally rested on the unconscious female, a mutant, he determined by the collar around her neck.

"Hey elf," Logan grunted from his bed. He had finished eating and was resting now. Waiting for the next round. He could feel his sealed eye repairing itself. By its own, it would re-grow within a week. However, given his current condition, he didn't know how long would it take with his healing factor getting strained every few hours.

----

As if drawn by a telepathic command, three soldiers entered into the holding area. They were coming towards Logan and Ororo's cell. 'At least they don't have any acid,' he thought as he pushed himself off his bed. He didn't want it to get all bloodied and more torn up than it already was. It was not as much for himself, than it was out of consideration for his new cellmate.

"'Ro, get back," he whispered to Ororo. She had been busy conversing with Kurt and didn't notice the soldiers come and stand in front of their cell.

"Logan," she stepped forward to help him, but stopped short at his snarl.

"Get. Back. Now," he spoke in a cold voice.

"Hey Wolverine," one of the soldiers mocked him. "Ready for your daily workout."

"Fuck you," Logan growled at them. He didn't pop out his claws, even he wanted nothing more than to cut that grin right off their faces, along with the rest of their body parts. He needed to conserve as much energy as he could. He was going to need it soon.

The soldiers just laughed among themselves. Then one of them stepped forward, a gas cylinder strapped to his back.

The next instant, huge flames, shot out of the soldier's gun, engulfing Logan completely. This time however, he didn't cry out. He clenched his teeth and snapped his eyes shut. He needed to save them, well at least the one that was still working. He just stood their burning like a paper doll. The smell of burning flesh and muscles filling the air flowing through the holding area.

None of his teammates made a single sound. Ororo and the girls knew that nothing would come out of crying out, silent tears flowing down their faces. As for Kurt, he was still hazy from the effects of tranquilizers to comprehend what was happening in the next cell.

By the time, he shook himself awake, one of the soldiers had grabbed a water hose and put out the blaze, a severely burnt Logan collapsing from the pain and the force of the water stream.

----

Back in the examination room,

"Take this one also," Cornelius commanded one of the soldiers. "You know what to do."

"Yes sir," the soldiers stepped forward and pushed the stretcher away.

"I'd say we have had a good day's work," Cornelius stepped towards the cleaning area. "How about joining me in my room?"

"Yes sir," Mallory followed him. "Very good indeed, except for one thing."

"What?" Cornelius glanced up at her. "Oh, that. Don't worry about it. It happens."

"Yes sir," Mallory nodded her head.

"I know what is on you mind," the old man stopped and turned to her. "We could always use another female."

"Too bad that this one died."


	9. Unleashed

_**Sorry about the jumble up, but chapter 9 got posted before 8. Have corrected this mistake and even though this was posted before, this chapter is supposed to occur after the events of the previous one i.e. after the introduction of the two newly captured mutants.**_

_**BW**_

* * *

**09. Unleashed**

**Summary:** A lot of things are happening...you're gonna have'ta read it!

* * *

"_Too bad that this one died."_

"Uhgrrnn…." Logan groaned as he regained consciousness. 'Not again' his brain cried out.

In a repetition of the previous day's events, his skin had been burnt off completely and from the feel of it, it hadn't finished healing yet. He knew the reason for that. His healing factor was breaking down, well more like _slowing_ down. Repeatedly increasing stress had finally started to affect its performance. He didn't know how long had he been under this time, let alone the last time.

He hadn't even gotten around to ask Ororo about it. _'Ororo!'_

"'Rrrro…." He managed to grunt out. He hoped that she was still there. He wasn't using any of his senses or moving at all. He still wanted to let most of his energy be used for healing the friggin' skin and muscles.

"Logan," Ororo's honey smooth voice was laced with both worry and relief. Logan had been under for more than a day this time. From her previous experiences with him, she knew the reason behind it. The only time he had been unconscious for longer than this time, was after the night on 'Statue of Liberty', when he had literally died for all practical reasons. His heart had stopped beating twice and Jean even had used a psychic jolt to get his brain activity going.

Logan slowly opened his left eye, his right one still not healed. In his current condition, he didn't know when would it be fully repaired. He could feel it inside the socket, but there wasn't any sensation in it.

As the cloudiness dissipated, Ororo's worried face came into view. "Yer….yer…" he tried forming the words but was silenced by two slender fingers against his lips.

"Don't talk," Ororo whispered. "Your chest is still healing. Just focus on breathing. Here, I've got some water," she sat crossed leg, Indian style and gently lifted his head into her lap.

"Remember to drink it slowly," she reminded with a soft smile, gently tilting his head with one hand while bringing the water mug to his dry lips.

Logan silently drank the water, only choking slightly this time. Once he had had his feel, he moved his head to the slightly to the left to let Ororo know as much.

"You should get some more sleep," Ororo was still speaking in whispers. "Or at least don't move too much. They have been checking on you every few hours. The last time they came, one of them said that they would wait until you got up and then come for you. So if you keep on lying still, they will think that you are still unconscious."

She bent forward, lifted one of his hands and grasped it within hers. "If you need to speak, try and keep your voice down. I don't know whether their surveillance is only visual or does it include audio too. Press my hand if you understand me."

A gentle squeeze on her hand told her that he understood.

"How-how long?" his words were gruff yet low in tone.

"How long?" Ororo tilted her head to look into his eye from the side. "Do you mean how long have you been unconscious for?" Another squeeze of the hand.

"I'd say one and half day, a few hours more than you were the last time."

Logan just closed his, enjoying the feeling of Ororo running her free hand through his hand.

"Mmmmmrrrrr…" he purred, its deep sound vibrating through his nearly healed chest, along their bonded hands to her body, causing a shiver to run through her.

"Liked that didn't you," Ororo asked a little lightly.

"Mmmmm…" Logan moaned before he caught himself. "Sorry, didn't mean ta do that. Ya can stop if ay wanta."

"I think I'll do it some more," Ororo replied, her hand going lower on his face to caress his muttonchop-lined cheeks.

"'Ro," Logan leaned into her hand. "Ou….Out."

"Out?" her eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Out," Logan repeated himself, slowly but firmly. "Way. Out."

"Oh," realization dawned on her face. "Nothing," she shook her head. "They haven't even taken any of us out again. The time they had taken me, I had tried to listen and try to find out where we are right now. From what I could make out, it seems we are somewhere in Mexico."

"Break…out."

"Yes," Ororo nodded her head. "I know we need to break out, but how? I haven't been able to think of a way to do it. Not one that is practically feasible. Maybe if we think together, we can find a way to do it."

"Hmmmm…." Logan gently squeezed her hand, feeling the darkness coming back to claim him. "Laterrr…." Was the last thing he worded before falling asleep and or falling unconsciousness again.

"Later," Ororo echoed him. Caressing his cheek one last time, she laid his head back on the makeshift pillow she had created from a rolled up blanket.

---

Elsewhere,

"Ughnn…" Cornelius was enjoying the sensation in his groin, his hands aiding the bobbing head of Mallory _Mystique_ Brickman. They were in his suite and he and Mallory were conducting private _discussions_, not that those around them didn't know, what occurred between them behind closed doors. However, none of the soldiers said anything or approached her. Mallory was off limits. Only Cornelius and Wraith _touched_ her and she touched them. "Oh Mal…." The old man moaned out his pet's pet name.

"Hmmm….doctor," Mallory stopped her ministrations and looked up into his eyes as he sat in swivel chair with her kneeling between his legs. "That feels so good…..you feel so good," she spoke in a sickeningly sweet voice that she knew would excite him further and get his climax on and out of the way. She was supposed to meet Victor soon and he was a much better lay than the wrinkly old scientist was.

The only reason she had even started 'doing' this was to get closer to him. It was to help with her final plan. That was to steal the infants they were going to create. It would provide her with fresh clean slates for her own training. Through them, she was going to create her own team, one that didn't fight for any side except their own. The highest bidder, that was her motto and that was going to be the motto of _her_ children. She had approached the walking fur ball, Creed, only because she would need a distraction when the time came.

That was all before…all before they brought in the new mutant. The one she had first seen for the first time during the Alkali lake mission, when Eric and she had joined the X-Men to take down Stryker. One look and she knew who he was. He was the same mutant she had last seen as a baby, years ago in Germany, when she had let him drift away in the flow of the river. Her son. Kurt Wagner. Nightcrawler. That is what he called himself…until now. Now he was just X 105, mutant experimental subject.

"What are you going to do with the new subject?" she looked up at Cornelius. "The blue one."

"You mean the demon," Cornelius chuckled, enjoying the feel of her hands on him, although her mouth was a much better option. "Why talk about work now? We can always discuss them later. Its not like they are going to go anywhere. she teased him, giving a light lick on his shining head. "Tell me and I'll make this really interesting. I'll do that special thing you like so much."

"You know, it's a good thing that I like you," Cornelius grazed her lips with his finger. "You and your expert lips and mouth."

"I know," Mallory pouted, pushing her red-lipstick smudged lips out to kiss his finger. "I like you too. I can't wait for this project to finally get underway. So are you going to use the new one, the _demon_…" she forced out. "….the same way as Wolverine."

"No," Cornelius shook his head. "Wolverine is going to be the only male we are going to use, at least for now. The other one, he is purely a testing subject. We'll collect his sperm, just in case he can't pass our tests and has to be disposed off." Cornelius smiled a self-satisfied smile.

"Good," was all Mallory said, forcing herself to stop from wringing the life out of his testicles.

"There I told you," Cornelius pushed the chair back. "Now, how about my treat."

"Get on the bed Herr Doctér," Mallory spoke in a mock German accent, grabbing the spare pair of latex gloves from her lab coat. "I am going to have to conduct a complete examination."

"Oh Goody," Cornelius rubbing his hands in glee, as he hobbled to the bed and lay on his back, his ass and legs lying over the side. "Does that include a…."

"Yes it does," Mallory smiled at him, snapping the gloves over her hands. "It includes a complete and detailed prostate examination too."

"I can hardly wait."

----

Back in the holding area,

"How is he?" Kurt asked a pensive Ororo. Jubilee and Kitty were sitting on the other side of the corridor, their faces stuck against the bars.

"Still healing," Ororo replied, glancing over her back to look at the still form of her teammate. His words were ringing in her mind. 'Break out.'

"Vhy do they do this to him," Kurt probed further, his thick digit tracing one of his many tattoos.

"It's a long tale," Ororo didn't want to talk about the various tortures being thrust on Logan and the reason behind it. She hadn't even told Jubilee and Kitty the complete story, feeling that Logan should be the one to break it to them. "Wonder what happened to the girl you said they brought with you."

"I don't know," Kurt shook his head. "Ven they captured me, I just got a passing look at her."

"How did she look like?" Jubilee piped up.

"I don't remember much except that she had something stuck all over her face, arms and back," Kurt racked his brain, trying to remember the details. "….and that she had red hair, about this long," he leveled his hand with the middle of his neck.

Jubilee and Kitty looked lost as his description, but Ororo's eyes widened in recognition.

"Kurt, the things looking all over her, did they look like bones?" she asked softly.

"I don't know," he shook his head. "I didn't get a good look."

"But were they coming out for her head like horns," she balled her hands and held it over her forehead moving them up and down, gesturing the length of the horns.

"Maybe," Kurt gave a hesitant nod. "Do you know her?"

"Yes," Ororo sighed. "Her name is Sarah, also known as Sarah Rushman. She used the codename _Marrow_."

"Marrow?" Kitty whispered as if recalling the name from some part of her memory, her eyes widening as he reached what she was looking for. "Wasn't she one of the Morlocks."

"Yes," Ororo sighed once again. If Marrow had been captured, that meant that the rest of the Morlocks had broken up or had been captured themselves…or worse, killed.

"Do you know her?" Ororo merely nodded at Kurt's question.

"What do you think happened to her?" Jubilee questioned. "They should have brought her here too, to one of these empty cells. Do you think that they moved her somewhere else?"

"That they did," Sabertooth's growl answered from the door. "Just not where ya wanna go right now."

"What do you mean?" Ororo adopted a condescending tone. She'd be damned if she let Sabertooth get the better of her.

"Meanin' she's dead and burnt with the garbage and shit," Sabertooth stalked over to her. "Does that tickle yer pussy?"

"No," Kitty whimpered. Death of one of them meant that the others were just as expendable.

"Don't cry frail," Creed looked over his shoulder. "I'll take care of ya, REAL good."

"Keep yer smelly paws offa her," everyone snapped at Logan's answering grunt. He had regained consciousness and was supporting himself on one arm. His wounds had finally healed and from the looks of it, he would be completely up soon.

"Hey look, the runt is up," Creed curled his lips, exposing his long fangs to Logan.

"Grr…." Logan growled in return. "Fuck off."

"There there, is that some way to talk to yer brother," Sabertooth grinned at the look on Logan's face.

"Whatdya mean?" Logan narrowed his eyes, his voice cold.

"I mean that we are brothers," Creed's grin grew wider. "Same father."

"Yer lying," Logan shook his head. 'He's playing with yer head,' he reminded himself.

"Am I?" Creed stepped closer to the bars. "Or are ya too stupid to realize the truth of the similarities between us. We are two of a kind, just like each other. Two animals."

"I ain't an animal," Logan forced himself to stand up. "I definitely ain't anything like ya."

"Whatever runt," Sabertooth flipped his hand as he started walking away. "But just remember that, I am the legal one. Ya, ya are just the result of a rich broad's pussy itch fer the groundskeeper of her own man's estate."

"CREED!" Logan's roar rang through the air, the **_-snikt-_** of his claws extending echoing along with it. "Yer lyin'. Take yer words back."

"Or what?" Sabertooth baited from the door. "Ya will dance around in yer cage. Listen and listen good, yer slut of a ma was my old man's personal whore."

"NOOooo….," Logan cried out, his claws singing against the Adamantium bars of his cage, Sabertooth's taunting laugh sounding through the door.

---

Almost Two days later,

Logan hadn't spoken for two whole days, ever since Sabertooth had told him about the truth of his birth. He had taken out his rage on the indestructible metal walls of his prison cell. He didn't want to believe a word of what Creed said, but there was something in him, deep inside his jumbled up brain, that told him that it was the truth.

He had raged a personal war both through his body and with his brain, finally losing out to fatigue and malnutrition and falling unconscious again.

He had woken up to find Ororo's head on his chest, her hand threaded through his unruly mane. He had been jerking about in his sleep. Wanting to calm him down, she had started caressing his hair, taking caution to stay out of the way of any sudden claw swipes. Later when he had finally calmed down, she had changed positions to come and sit on his side and it was in that position that she had finally fallen sleep, resting her head on his chest.

He was still trying to get his bearings when he heard the sound of approaching feet. Someone was coming. Taking a deep breath, he detected some familiar smells – Cornelius, Wraith, a couple of soldiers and…and Mystique. The blue bitch was with them. He hoped that they would get close enough to let him match her scent with her current form.

"Aw, aint't that real sight," Wraith jeered. "The animal and his whore are getting' romantic."

"Wraith…" Logan's growl and the sound of someone speaking woke up Ororo. She immediately sat up and faced their captors.

"Please do not talk like that," Cornelius _mock_-scolded Wraith. "Being romantic is something that is above Wolverine's mental and emotional capabilities, a fact which will be confirmed shortly." With that, he motioned two of the soldiers to come forward. "Now Wolverine, please come to the front of the cage."

"Fuck you," Logan spat back.

"Come to the front of the cage," the second time was in a cold, dead voice. "Or one of them dies," he pointed over his back to the three residents of the other cell. Stacy had finally woken up and although she was still recovering from her injuries, she was able to talk and even managed to sit up for about half an hour.

Growling deep in his chest, Logan slowly walked to the front.

"Stand right there," he stopped at Wraith's words. He was close enough to differentiate among their smells. Suddenly his gaze set on the lone female in the group. There she was. Mystique. Taking a step closer, he growled at her.

"You stay away from her," Cornelius practically yelled out. "She is not for the likes of you. She is human. For you, we have got your own kind."

"Are we ready to begin?" Wraith turned to the scientist.

"Yes," an evil smile formed on his face. "Whenever you want."

Wraith nodded his head and grinned at Logan. "Fire," he commanded the soldiers.

The next instant four darts flew from the special double-barreled gun and embedded themselves into Wolverine's skin.

"Ya think, ya are going ta knock me out with these," Logan grunted as he started removing the darts only to find four more fire and the next instant another four, making a total of twelve darts that had been fired at him.

"Oh these aren't tranquilizer darts," Cornelius chuckled. "These are our special recipe darts, to bring out your true self. After all we need the Wolverine to breed not some sorry excuse for a human."

"Whatdya mean?" Logan inquired feeling an odd sensation rising within himself. "What did ya do ta me?"

"You'll soon see," Cornelius stepped back. Turning to his assistant, he placed a hand on her back and started moving towards the door. "Come along, my dear. The Wolverine mating is not something you want to see or hear."

"Enjoy yourself," Wraith spoke to Ororo before walking away himself. To the other prisoners he said, "You too."

--

"Logan…." Logan winced at Ororo's voice calling for him. The next instant he felt her hand rest on his shoulder and immediately retreated from it. "Logan, are you alright? You seem to be getting sick."

"Ggg…ugh…Grrr…" he tried forming words, trying to warn Ororo to stay away from him. From what was rising inside him.

"Logan?" she tried again.

"Aww…awayyyy," he finally managed and retreated further, his hands held out in front him.

Ororo realized what was going on inside her friend and immediately withdrew to the other side of the cell.

"Logan, try to control yourself," she urged. "Fight it. Y-You can do it."

"C-Can…can't," he looked up at her, the hazel in his eyes rapidly dilating to black. "St…stop….stop me-eeee…" he was reaching the end of his fight.

_**-SNIKT-**_

The claws came out.

"St-stop…mmm…" he pleaded again. "Plee…lleeeasss…"

"I'm sorry I cannot," Ororo lowered her head, lowering herself into a submissive position. She knew what was going to happen to her. "Kitty, Jubilee, turn away and cover your ears," she spoke in a calm controlled tone, one detached to even her own ears. "And no matter what happens, do not look this way…no until everything finishes."

"Ororo," tears welled up in Kitty eyes. "Mr. Logan…" She pleaded as Jubilee gently pulled her away from the cell bars and guided her to a corner of their cell.

--

Back inside Logan and Ororo's cell,

Logan was finally losing his battle against the Wolverine, who was being forced out in a highly excited state by the effects of the serum, which the darts had pumped into him.

He had started stalking Ororo, pacing in front of her, unsuccessfully trying to stop himself from closing in on her. The fact that she already wore his smell, made it even more difficult to contain the highly possessive Wolverine.

"GRRRRAAAHHH," a loud roar announced the full emergence of an aroused Wolverine. Arching his back, he closed in on the female near him, the one who had his smell already on her, along with her intoxicating scent. She was HIS. And now…now he going to take her and mark her as his own.

--

Ororo lowered and tilted her head to expose her neck in a sign of complete submission to the _'alpha'_ male.

The only thing that gave her some form of concession from what was going to happen to her….was the last word Logan had managed to grunt out before he was lost inside his feral form.

"_Sorry."_


	10. Mating

**10. Mating**

**_Summary:_** As the title says…!

* * *

"Sorry"

"Ughnn…" Ororo felt her head raised and something hard pushed against her swollen lips. Cracking her eyes open, she realized that it was the water mug she had been using for the past few days. She also recognized the person offering the water to her, Logan. 'No, not Logan,' her tired mind and sore body reminded her. 'Not Logan…Wolverine.'

Logan had been lost inside his mind, his alter ego taking over for him, both in mind and body. The same alter ego that had claimed and marked her as his own, not once, but many times over.

How many times? She didn't know nor did she try to remember.

She had stopped counting after the seventh time.

------

_/Flashback/_

"_Sorry," that was the last word that Logan had said, as Wolverine came out and wrested complete control from him, popping his claws out and letting a loud echoing roar to announce his entrance._

_Ororo knew that in her current state, she couldn't try to keep off his advances and she sure as hell couldn't try and talk him down. She had been able to get through to Wolverine in the past, but that wouldn't happen this time, even she knew that much. Not with her current hormonal state, and an unknown serum running through his veins, shutting off everything in him, except for a 'primal hunger' to mate. She hoped that he wouldn't get too physical or too rough, and that she wouldn't end up like Stacy was after Sabertooth was done with her. But then again, Wolverine wasn't Sabertooth. He had fought hard to overcome and control the wildness inside him. Hopefully that control would extend to his mating too._

_Curiously and fortunately for her, Wolverine didn't directly throw himself on her and started, well started rutting like an animal. He however did go through a sort of pre-mating ritual._

_He caught hold of one of arms and yanked her from the corner she had been huddled to the centre of the room, or somewhere near about there. He wanted her to be in the open. Somewhere where he could have easy access to her, from any possible direction._

_He had then begun circling her, closing in every few seconds to smell her, only to frown, snort in frustration and step back a couple of steps and continue with his pacing. At first Ororo did not understand what he was doing. She smelled the same from all directions and it couldn't have been very pleasing, given their current living conditions. She even mused, albeit for an instant, that he would be put off by her smell and reject her and leave her alone._

_As time went by, she relaxed a little and her fear and nervousness waned. It was then that she realized what Wolverine was doing. He was making her get used to him so that she wouldn't be afraid of him and be an equal participant in their mating. It both relaxed and frightened her. Relaxed, because she would not be raped like Stacy was, and frightened because it meant that he would mate with her._

_-----_

_In the observation room,_

"_What is it doing?" Wraith asked impatiently. "Why doesn't it get on with the fucking? I want each and every one of them to be humiliated. In every possible way."_

"_Patience my friend," Cornelius replied, his eyes stuck at the screen, its reflection playing on his glasses. "Even though I agree that this is out of the norm of the Wolverine, I am sure that we will get the results we want, either one of them. Either it will mate with the female or kill it, or maybe both."_

_Standing behind them were Mallory Brickman and Victor Creed, both of whom were silently watching and waiting for a chance to get out from the room and do some mating of their own. Well Creed wanted that. He was following the Wolverine on the screen and knew the reasons behind his dance around the black x-woman. Oh, how he wanted to be the one with her right now. He would have fucked her half way to hell by now._

"_I'm outta here," he growled, stomping away towards his room. "Ya can enjoy the show. I got much better things ta do than stand around watching the runt get some."_

_A few minutes later, Wraith also left, signaling Mallory to follow him. Even if he never admitted, the mutie female was incredibly attractive and seeing her about to get fucked, even if happened to be for the last time in her life, made him highly aroused and kicking for a piece of action for himself._

_-----_

_Back inside the cell,_

_Wolverine had a feral grin on his face. The female had smelled nice to start with, but there had been a horrible smell of fear and nervousness coming from her, one that he generally didn't mind too much, but coming from her, it tugged at something in him. He had never felt like this ever and even with his basic primal mental faculties, he understood it. Whoever, this female was, was going to be his mate, even if she didn't know it yet. She wouldn't have any choice in this. He was the Wolverine and what the Wolverine wanted, the Wolverine got, one way or the other._

_Once she seemed relaxed enough, Wolverine made his move. Raising his claws, he made short work of his clothes, exposing himself and his complete manliness to his future mate. He frowned when her nervousness spiked again, but as he followed her line of sight, that frown turned into a grin. Her gaze was stuck at his erect member. She was nervous because of it. That realization made his chest swell with pride. Stalking up to her, he lowered himself to his knees, his gaze stuck at her eyes, his nose twitching to catch every minute change in her smell._

**_-SNIKT-_**

_The sound of his claws sheathing echoed through the air, his continual growl intermingling with it. Lowering himself on all fours he prowled further, until his face was inches away from hers. Sensing him draw nearer, she lowered her gaze and looked at the ground between them._

"_Uhmmnn…." Wolverine whimpered as he gently nudged her cheek with his nose, reveling in her natural scent. He was growing wilder by the second, his erection rock hard and aching to be inside her, to fill her fertile womb with his potent seed and mark her as his own. He wanted her to come at least some of the way if not the complete half way, which he initially wanted. "Grrr….." his whimper changed to a slightly threatening growl at her hesitance to look up at him. He nudged her a second time, this time from below her jaw, forcing her to look up and directly into his drug and arousal darkened eyes._

"_Grrr…." At his insisting growl, she seemed to understand him, or at least part of what he wanted to communicate to her. However, the next instant she tried to move away from him and that angered him._

"_GRRR…." He growl grew louder as he yanked her closer to him. Wincing at the sudden pain, she bit on her lower lip to stifle the cry, which welled up in her throat. Lifting her free hand, she pointed to the softer mattress. Following her hand, Wolverine looked at the unknown object lying in the corner. He guessed that putting her on that thing would make her more willing to reciprocate to him. He however, didn't want to leave their current position. _

_So he did the next best thing, he pulled the mattress towards them. Lifting her from the ground, he set her on the mattress, enjoying its softer feeling for himself too._

_-----_

_Back in the observation room,_

_Cornelius had a deep frown etched on his age wrinkled face. Wolverine was going too slow, wasting valuable time. Looking over his shoulder, he gestured for a soldier to come to him._

"_Yes sir, Dr. Cornelius sir," the soldier saluted him._

"_At ease," he answered with a flip of his hand. Reaching for a small box lying in front of him, he opened it to reveal about two dozen of the darts, which had been shot at Wolverine to make him sexually aroused._

_Taking out two of the darts he was about to handle it to the soldier when something on the screen grabbed his attention. Wolverine had just ripped the clothes off the female._

"_Nothing," he gestured the soldier to return to his post. "It seems we won't be needing the next dose after all…not yet at least," he ended with a sinister grin._

_-----_

_Wolverine slightly extended his first claw from his right hand and made short work of Ororo's tattered uniform, his arousal jumping another level as her physical beauty came into the open._

_Pushing the female to lie on the mattress he crawled over her, until he was hovering her breasts, both his hands and legs saddling her completely._

_-----_

_As for Ororo, she had been unresponsive; waiting for what she thought would be an abusive rape to commence. However, all of Wolverine's actions had surprised her. True, he was being animalistic as his namesake….but there something soft, something caring about his actions. It was as if he wanted her to be an equal participant, enjoy it. _

_If you can't fight it, you might as well enjoy it,' that was the thought with which she reached up and cautiously caressed his mutton-chopped cheek, almost smiling when he immediately leaned into her hand, a soft purr momentarily replacing his deep rumbling growl._

_That gesture was enough for her to become more confident with the situation. She wouldn't be able to overcome him, he was clearly the dominant partner, but she could still have some semblance of power and control over their actions. The simple fact that he had pulled the mattress for them to lie on, added to that confidence._

_It also helped to finally relax her, her relaxed state leading further to an aroused state, the smell of which Wolverine instantly caught. Reaching down he gently but clumsily parted her legs, positioning himself to enter her._

_/End Flashback/_

-----

That had been the first time and what she had hoped to be at the most, one of a couple of times. How wrong had she been. She had forgotten to take into account, his current libidinous state and his superlative healing factor.

He had taken her again and again and again…in various positions, although in keeping with his current mental state, he had preferred the animalistic position, with her on all fours and him positioned behind her either on his knees or on his feet, bending over her, in which case his face was near hers, his hot breath blowing over the raw bite mark on her shoulder.

He had been both rough and gentle with her, alternating with slow, leisurely lovemaking and hard, hurried fucking. Her aching body and the various markings on her skin provided the testimony to prove it.

During the course of their lovemaking she had even lost consciousness, waking up eventually to find him sitting next to her a food and water offering lying between them. As soon as she was able to move, he would reach for her or pull her to him.

-----

So when he offered her the water this time, she had expected the same thing to happen. What she didn't expect was to have him turn her over to her side and lie down to her. Pulling her to him, he lined up his body with her, forming a spooning position, his arm possessively wound around her chest, his hand resting just below her breasts; inches away from sensitive and swollen nipples.

-----

Within minutes, both the ravaged goddess and her satiated feral were lost in sleep, oblivious to both the worded and secret plans of their captors and those around them.


	11. Bitterness

**11. Bitterness**

**Summary:** Ororo has made peace with her situation. But old enemies don't let things be as they are. What will happen when one of them lashes out? (CONTENT WARNING)

* * *

"You seem to be particularly happy and 'up' today," Mystique smirked at the man lying between her legs, his face buried at her center, his tongue insistently licking at her hardened bunch of nerves.

"Hmm…" Sabertooth hummed from his position, his one large paw-like hand moving over her stomach, the other one aiding his rough tongue in exploring her insides.

"Want me to change?" she suggested, knowing who was among his top five choices of females she could turn into.

"Sure," Creed raised his head, his long blonde hair falling in front of his eyes.

"Who?" Mystique raised an eyebrow.

"Who ever?" the words had barely left his mouth when Mystique's body and blue skin started shifting, growing bulkier, her red hair darker to finally turn black.

"Not that," growled Sabertooth. "Not if you don't wanta lose yer dick," he threatened, his claws lining up with the penis of the _man_ Mystique had transformed into.

"Yer loss bub," answered Wolverine, his/her body changing again, becoming slimmer, darker, and hair flashing from midnight black to fresh-snow white, hazel eyes turning blue.

"Not that either," Sabertooth flipped his free hand. "Already fucked her in the ass."

"Then how about this?" Mystique grinned at him, her dark skin growing slightly lighter, blue eyes turning black, just like her hair. Within seconds a Red Indian female lay in front of Sabertooth.

"Na," he made a clicking sound. "Already did her. Did her and then killed her. She tasted so sweet and I am not just talkin' about her juices."

"Hmmm…" Silver Fox mused for a couple of seconds, thinking of people to change into.

"This?" she offered, her black hair turning Auburn, black eyes turning blue, her skin growing fairer. "Wanda Maximoff at you service," she offered.

"Not Magneto's kid," he dismissed her choice. "Not one of our own. I want one o' the x-sluts."

"Hmmm…How about the White whore," she smirked, her skins and hair clearing up until her skin was milky white and her hair blonde, even her uniform changed to white, greatly shrinking and sticking to her curves. "How would you like to enjoy the Queen? You undeserving _animal_?" Emma Grace Frost spoke in her usual condescending manner.

"Nice," Sabertooth grunted appreciatively. Getting off from his position from the now platinum-blonde pubic hair, he stood next to the bed. "Come on, get ta work," he gestured towards his erection.

----

"What is that?" Wraith pointed at the screen. On it were visible the resting forms of Wolverine and Storm.

"Uhn…" the monitoring technician gulped. "Dr. Cornelius said to let them lie."

"I don't give a fuck what Cornelius said," Wraith barked at him. "They don't get any rest until I say so. If Wolverine tires or comes down from this arousal high, pump him up again."

"Yes sir," the nervous man started to get up, his hand reaching for the serum-dart box.

"You keeping sitting right there," Wraith pushed him back into his chair. "I'll handle it."

Grabbing the box in one hand and its gun in the other, he stormed towards the prisoner area.

----

"Grr…..hmmmm…" Sabertooth was alternating between growling and humming, his eyes matching the blue eyes of the beauty between his legs. He had his hands threaded into the blonde hair of the telepathic beauty, her skin shining, betraying her current diamond state.

Grabbing her head, he began thrusting harder, trying to get more and more of himself into her.

"Take it easy, big boy," Mystique-Emma whispered in a mock sweet tone, winking at him. "I am not going anywhere."

"I know yer not," Sabertooth reached for her once again, his hands halted when she held up her hands.

"What if I leave right now?" she smirked wickedly. "Leave you, standing like this," she pointed at this almost perpendicular erection.

"What makes ya think, I'll let ya leave?" Creed snarled at her, his right hand grabbing at her long blonde-dyed hair and yanking it in that direction.

"Ugh…" Mystique-Emma winced at the sudden pain, an artificial smile coming over her face the very moment. "I like a man who knows what he wants and is ready to do anything to get it," she complemented in her cultured voice.

"That I am," Victor grinned at her. "Now get back ta yer suckin'. I am gonna cum soon."

"Oh goody," she clapped her hands like a child. "But just remember what I told you. You should be ready when the time comes for us to make our move. Remember that."

"I am always ready," Victor responding, his hips resuming their back and forth motion.

---

Back in the prisoner section,

"Ugh…" Wolverine's grunt and the sudden tightening of his grip across her back woke Ororo up, her free hand instantly reaching to try to loosen his steel-tight grip.

"Hn. Ugh…" He winced again, his wince just preceded by a muted discharge of a rifle. Raising her head from the crook of his shoulder, she saw Wraith.

Standing in front of their cell, he was firing more of the same serum filled darts that had brought out the aroused Wolverine in the first place.

_"What are you doing?"_ she cried out as another dart was shot into Wolverine's back, her voice still groggy from sleep, just as her body was aching for prolonged and intense sexual activities.

"What does it _look_ like I am doing?" Wraith smirked as he loaded another dart and aimed at Wolverine, who was also awake now. Turning around, the first thing he did was push Ororo behind him, with only the upper half of her head sticking out from behind his shoulders. He couldn't understand what was going on, but the fear rolling off his female told him that something was scaring her.

As another dart struck him, embedding itself into his chest, he looked up and found another male standing a few feet away from him. He was the hurting him and scaring his female.

**-SNIKT-**

"GRRRRRAAHHH…." Wolverine's roar jolted the other prisoners from their slumber. They opened their eyes to see a naked Logan, no, _Wolverine_, slashing his indestructible claws against the equally indestructible bars of his cage. In front of him, was standing a man, calmly loading his gun repeatedly and firing its contents at him.

"STOP!" Ororo pleaded from the bed, her hands gripping her shredded clothes at the front of her body. "Please stop. You are hurting him."

"Bitch, what else do you think I am trying to do?" Wraith spat out as another dart left the gun barrel. "First I hurt him and then he hurts you."

"What do you…" Ororo stopped mid-sentence. She immediately realized what was happening right now and what was going to occur within the next few minutes.

Wraith was pumping more serum into Wolverine as the previous dosage would have started to lose its effectiveness, Wolverine's healing factor getting rid of it. However, whereas the first time they had shot twelve darts and then stopped, Wraith just seemed to go on firing. He had long past crossed a dozen darts and did not seem to be slowing down, let alone cease firing.

---

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Cornelius's yell caused Wraith to hesitate for a moment, and that caused his to miss his mark, Wolverine's dart riddled chest, the dart hitting him just below his still healing eye. Wolverine was still slashing at the Adamantium bars, his swings growing slower, weaker as the fresh serum started kicking in.

"Stop that immediately," Cornelius commanded as he hurried towards Wraith, who didn't even seem the least bit affected or concerned. Rushing forward Cornelius the rifle away. "What are you doing?" he repeated himself. "Have you gone mad? We are getting what we want, why do it any further?

"Wrong. _You_ are getting what you wanted," Wraith looked down as the old man, yanking his gun away from his grasp. "Not me. Not yet. I don't want them to be lying, all huddled up against each other. I want him to hurt her, break her down and once the serum wears off, I want him to see what he has done to her and what he will be doing to the other two bitches and then…I want him to hate himself."

Glancing at the writhing Wolverine, he smirked. "Looks like you were late Doctor. The animal is already on its way to do my bidding. Now if you excuse me I have better things to do than to stand around watch him rut."

With that, Wraith walked away, the rifle flung over his shoulder. "One of you is next," he gestured at Jubilee and Kitty. "And you," he grinned at Kurt. "Yer as good as dead."

Watching him leave through the door, Cornelius stood alone in the corridor space between the cells, watching as Wolverine's body once again tried to fight the serum taking over his brain with each passing second.

Shaking his head, he slowly followed the way the bitter Colonel had gone, hoping that Wolverine wouldn't go feral and slice up the female. He had too much invested in the project to lose it over the useless animosity of a stupid soldier.

"Don't go over the top," he whispered, more to himself than to Wolverine.

-----

"Wolverine," Ororo whispered, as she reached a hand to touch his shoulder.

"RRRaarrr…." His snarl stopped her progress immediately and caused her to stumble back on the mattress. She knew what was going to come. She had clearly heard the conversation between Wraith and Cornelius and had counted the number of darts Wolverine pulled out from his chest. They had been over twenty.

If a dozen darts had caused him to grow so aroused and animalistic, what would twenty do?

That question was answered the next moment as Wolverine rose on his knees and looked directly at her, his gaze heated and the pupils of his eyes completely dilated to blackness. Even his body seemed tightened up, ready for the attack, including his jutting erection.

"GRRRAAAHHH…." He roared as he launched himself off his knees.

---

"What was that?" Mystique-Emma raised her head at the echoing roar.

"The runt," Sabertooth grunted as he pushed her face back to where it had been seconds before. "He's about ta get some. Either that or he getting the thrashing for the day."

"Now what was that?" she cocked her ears as a second cry reached her ears.

"Looks like he got some," Victor Creed grinned as he entered Mystique-Emma's waiting mouth, pushing past her now swollen lips.

---

Inside Wolverine's cell,

"Aaaaagggggh…." a second sharp cry of pain filled the air as Wolverine entered Ororo. His rough hands were hurting her body, their pain not as much as pain from his having his rock hard shaft tear into her, his long length rubbing against her dry walls, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Please. Stop…stop…please…" Kitty was crying, the sounds of Ororo cries cutting right through to her soul. "Stop. Somebody stop him. Please."

Besides her sat Jubilee, who although wasn't saying anything verbally, was having the similar thoughts. 'Just give my powers for ten seconds. I will burn the life out of him and the ones who have made him this way.'

The other two prisoners, Stacy and Kurt did the only thing they could. Covering their ears and closing their eyes, they turned away from their teammates; unable to bear both of them being abused, in entirely different ways.

---

Many Hours later,

"Umm…" Wolverine whimpered. He was offering his female food and water as he had done before.

The effects of the serum had decreased to levels at which he was able to form basic thoughts, and the only thoughts on his mind were food, shelter and mating.

There was a shelter over his head, he had mated although it had been long and he wanted to do it again. Therefore, he was offering food to his mate, so that she would eat and then they could mate again.

Gently he reached forward and with his free hand touched the foot of the female, withdrawing immediately as she shrieked in terror.

"Don't come near me. Away. _STAY AWAY_."


	12. Fear

**Note:** I had to hurry this chapter as some of readers might have found the ending of the previous chapter quite disturbing. It wasn't my aim to cause any pain or hurt. It was just something I had to write for the story. Thank you and happy reading.

* * *

**12. Fear**

"_Don't come near me. Stay away from me….STAY AWAY"_

"I can't bear to look at them like that," Kitty whispered, tears flowing down her already stained cheeks.

"Then don't," answered her fellow cell and teammate, Jubilee Lee, who was sitting away from the bars, facing the wall. She was sitting cross-legged and had her food pack in her lap. She had started to eat it about an hour ago and had only managed to eat about half of it. Although she wasn't looking at the state of her senior teammates, their cries had been etched into her memory, just as they had been in the memory of the other prisoners.

"How can you say that?" Kitty cried softly, coming to sit beside her, sitting sideways to her so that she could look at all the x-men including Kurt, who had been praying ever since Wraith had shot the darts into Logan for the second time in as many days. It was those darts that had caused him to regress mentally into the berserk Wolverine.

"Because sitting there, staring at them isn't going to help them or us," answered Jubilee firmly. "Lets just hope this doesn't go for long, and pray that we can get out of here before it gets any worse for either them or us."

At those words Kitty grew silent. In Ororo and Logan's pain, she had forgotten about her and Jubilee's state and that of Kurt and Stacy. Stacy, brutalized by Sabertooth had only now started moving around for more than ten minutes. It would be at least ten days before she would heal completely. Then what? Kitty shuddered at the mere thought of what awaited her then.

Giving one last look at Logan and Ororo, she turned completely and tried to get some food into her stomach.

----

In Logan and Ororo's cell,

Both Wolverine and Ororo were sleeping. They were lying at almost opposite ends of the cell, Ororo still not being able to bear Wolverine coming more than five feet closer to her.

He had tried it several times, inching closer to her, his peace offering of food and water, grasped in his hands. Every time he came closer, she seems to have panic attacks, averaging half an hour to forty-five minutes.

Finally, he seemed to have given up, opting for sleep for both of them before he tried again. Crawling on all fours, he had parked himself in front of the cage door, ready to protect her from any attack.

In his primal state, he couldn't understand what had happened to make her fear him like this. The last time it had been so good, but every since that other male came and hurt him, something had gone wrong.

At first, she had been afraid for him, she had even cried for him. That changed soon after the man had come a second time.

He was still waking up every few minutes to check up on her, hoping that she would get up and let him come near her, touch her smooth skin, her soft hair……most importantly he wanted her to let him mate with her.

----

In Wraith's office,

"YOU DID WHAT?" Cornelius's face was red with anger, the nerve on the side of his head, twitching like crazy. He was currently yelling at his counterpart with his female assistant and 'lover' standing behind him.

"I just gave their 'love story' a twist," Wraith spoke from his chair, a smug smile on his face.

"Gave a twist? GAVE. A. _TWIST_?" Cornelius bellowed again, his fists landing on the metal desk, jarring everything. "You may have just ended our experiment."

"Oh come on," Wraith flipped his hand. "Nothing is going to happen. It was just a little serum."

"Now you listen to me," Cornelius pointed a finger at the military head. "I don't care what past you have with Wolverine, and I don't care that you are the head of this little base, what I care is that I get my next generation of Weapon X's alive and unharmed."

At Wraith's silence, he continued with his speech.

"From now on, you will keep your nose out of my research, just like I keep out of your running of the base. As of now, both Wolverine and the rest of the mutants are off-limits to you and your soldiers. You will just feed them, clean them and provide them with clothing. Anything else will have to be first cleared with me. Is that understood colonel?"

"Is that CLEAR?" he repeated himself.

"Yes," Wraith scowled at him.

"Good," with that Cornelius hobbled away, Mallory walking beside him.

---

"Do you really think this could affect the possibility of a pregnancy?" she finally asked him.

"I don't know my dear," Cornelius rubbed his forehead. He was sitting in front of the monitor waiting for any change in the positions of the two mutant subjects. "If it does, we will have to change the female subjects. Try one of the others ones. I would have done it eventually, but wanted to use the older, more mature one to do a trial run."

_//Flashback//_

_Few hours before,_

_Ororo was lying on her back; her legs parted wide and back to her shoulders, with Wolverine pounding away at her center._

_He had been greatly affected by the almost double dosage of the 'arousing' serum as she called it. The first couple of times had been rough. However, as his healing factor rushed to expel the serum from his body, he seemed to fall back into the previous state or alternating between slow and slightly rough sex._

_Busy with each other, neither of them noticed Wraith enter through door and come and stand in front of their cell._

"_Animals," his spat drew their attention to him, with Wolverine just growling at him, but not stopping his to and fro movements into her. As for Ororo, she did the only thing she could, she pulled her shredded clothes over her top half. However, they were chucked away by Wolverine who gave a slightly annoyed grunt at her actions._

"_Hope you are enjoying this," Wraith cocked his gun once again. "Because you won't be for much longer."_

"_No….Uhnn….no please," Ororo managed to word out. "Not any more, please don't hurt him….please."_

"_Oh, I am not going to 'hurt' him," Wraith grinned at her. "It is always for you. All of you."_

_BAMM the gun rang out._

_//End Flashback//_

-------

"Jubilee do you think Ororo will be ok?" Kitty whispered to her Chinese American teammate.

"I don't know Kitty," Jubilee shook her head. "She seemed scared out of her mind. Wolverine hurt her bad. He was just like…you know," she silently pointed to Stacy, not wanting to say Sabertooth's name loudly.

"You can say it," Stacy's voice surprised them. She had been sleeping the last time she checked. "You can say that animal's name."

"Sorry we didn't want to disturb you," Kitty apologized. "We thought you were asleep."

"I was trying to," Stacy answered as she pushed herself to a sitting position along the wall. "But with all this going on, who can?"

"We are sorry for what happened to you," Jubilee spoke softly. "For what Sabertooth did to you…and what now Wolverine did to Storm."

Stacy nodded her head, turning it slightly sideways to look at the resting _'couple'_ in the other cell.

"You can't blame him," she spoke evenly. "It's not his fault."

"We know," Kitty hung her head. "It's just that…."

"It's just that, today he seemed to have lost all control and literally raped her," Jubilee bluntly completed Kitty's line of thought.

"No he did not," Stacy's words caused the girls to jerk their heads in surprise. "Its true that Storm was raped, but it's not her body that was raped, it was her mind, and it wasn't Wolverine who raped her, even though she thinks and will think it is him, it was Wraith."

"Wraith," Kitty tilted her head in confusion.

"You mean the darts he shot at Wolver-at Logan?" Jubilee asked for confirmation.

"Yes and no," Stacy spoke again. "It's true that the serum he pumped into Wolverine caused him to lose control and become rougher with his actions, but those darts didn't cause as much harm as the one dart he shot at Storm did."

"He shot Ororo?" Kitty was surprised. She had not seen that.

"Yes," Jubilee sighed. "Remember the second time he came?"

"Hmmm…." Kitty nodded her head.

"That's when he shot Ororo."

"He shot her with a serum different from the one he shot Wolverine with," Stacy supplied.

"How do you know that?" Jubilee was the firs to ask.

"This collar may have affected my powers," Stacy fingered her collar. "But it hasn't affected my brain or my knowledge of pheromones."

"Pheromones?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Both serums worked the same way, although giving very different results."

"Oh," was all Kitty said, still absorbing what Stacy had been revealing.

"The serum in Wolverine caused him to get highly aroused and lose his higher brain function," she said what was already known. "But the serum, he injected into Storm-"

She once again glanced at the dusky beauty, running a hand over her face before continuing further.

"The serum in Storm activated the part of the brain that deals with fear."

"So? How does that affect what Logan did to her," Jubilee was still not convinced.

"It affects because Logan didn't do anything to her. Anything that he wasn't already doing," the older mutant elaborated. "It however affected how she perceived it."

"I think I am getting you now," Kitty perked up. "By activating her fear sensors, he made her imaging all those things."

"Close, but not exactly correct," Stacy gave her a small smile. "It did activate her fear sensors, as you put it. However, she didn't just imagine it. In her mind, it is a true memory now. That means, even after the serum wears off, she is still going to think and remember that she was raped by Wolverine. It has been burnt into her."

"Oh god," Jubilee gasped as she held her forehead. "This is even worse than what we thought."

Kitty just nodded her head, not trusting herself to say anything about the matter.

"What do we do now?" she finally asked.

"We wait," Stacy replied tiredly as she pushed herself off the wall and lay down on her mattress.

"We wait for the effects of the serum to wear off."

-

-

**Note:** Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this fic. and that goes double for Dark Phoenix Rising.


	13. Realizations

**13. Realizations**

"_We wait for the effects of the serum to wear off"_

It had been almost seventy-two hours since Wraith had shot Ororo with the 'fear' dart and she was still suffering from the residual effects of the serum. She was allowing the now calmer Wolverine/Logan to come within five feet of her.

What she wasn't allowing was any kind of touch. She only moved from her corner when he was asleep or that was what she thought.

He was still sleeping lightly and at the slightest movement at her end, he used to crack open his working eye slightly and track her movements. The only changes she had made were move herself from the farther corner of the cage to the one nearer the other two cells. Apart from that she only moved for drinking water or using the common toilet. She had donned the grey colored poncho style clothing their captors had provided, her own lying in tattered as a reminder of what she had suffered at his hands. His thoughts were finally reaching human level, his arousal long gone, replaced by the deep sense of sorrow, regret and hate. Sorrow for her condition, regret at what he had done and hate, both towards himself and at the people who had made him do this to her.

He had caught words from the conversations of the other three women, their names still escaping his memory. From that, he was able to ascertain that she had also been pumped with some sort of serum, not one like the one surging through his body, but rather one that worked on her fear receptors and generators and sensitize them, whatever that meant. What he understood was that, she had perceived that she was being raped and abused in the worst possible way and would do it for the rest of his life. What was the worst thing in all of this, apart from what she had gone through, was that he was the one who was the perpetrator in all of this. It was him who had done this to her, and that's why she shied away from him.

He had turned into the animal he truly was and had harmed one of the few people that mattered to him. The one who mattered to him the most right now.

He had sensed it, his currently super-sensitized senses letting him know it weeks before anyone else would know it, even her, even those fuckers with all their fancy machines and tests.

He knew.

----

"Ororo," Jubilee's whisper roused her from her sleep. She too slept lightly, not able to sleep deeper from fear that she would be harmed again. Having almost recovered from the residual effects of the serum and talked to her teammates, most importantly Stacy, she realized the truth of what had happened to her. That had helped, but not completely. She still shirked from him, from any man, but most from him. She recalled every second of what she remembered and thought had happened to her and although she had recovered and he had recovered, she still wasn't able to let him come near her.

The only time he came near her was when the food trolley came and the packages were tossed in their cage. He was the one who picked them up and brought it to her. However, even then, he took care of not to touch her, leaving the package near her feet, a filled mug of water lying next to him. He had been doing that ever since they first had sex.

It was those times; that reminded her that he was her friend….her best friend and not some animal and rapist like Sabertooth. If only she could convince her subconscious to accept and remember that. However, it was too soon for that.

What she didn't know was the specific reason for all his care. It was true that she was his teammate, his friend. It was even true that the animal in him had marked her as his mate. The mark still clear on her healing shoulder bite wound.

The main reason was that….

….she was pregnant.

---

She was pregnant and the child was his. HIS.

Any other time he would have yelled it out from the tallest building or highest mountain he could find. Not now. Now the only two thoughts running through his mind were, to take care of her and the child and more importantly for her and for the rest of them….to get them out of this place and get them to safety.

---

"Ororo," Jubilee called again.

"Yes," she whispered huskily as she raised her head from the raggedy pillow she had made from torn clothes. He also cocked his ears.

"How are you feeling?" the young woman asked concernedly.

"Better," she answered as she brushed her now dirty hair away from her face. "Physically," she specified.

"Is there any pain?" Kitty asked as she came to the cell bars.

"No," she shook her head, pulling on the bar to help her body into a seated position. "How is everyone else?"

"Stacy is also almost recovered," Jubilee whispered in a low voice. They still didn't know whether the camera caught audio or were just video. Therefore, anything important was either signed or if they had to speak it out, it was whispered in the barest of tones.

"We are still acting as if she is still seriously injured and ill," Kitty added. "That will keep them away," she pointed to the door, her words and sign referring to the soldiers.

"Good," Ororo commended their presence of mind. She had been afraid of the affect of all this on their young minds. "How are the both of you?"

"Hmm…ok," Jubilee shrugged her shoulders, her brave front still up. "Can't wait to blow this joint though."

"Me too," was all Kitty said, not trusting herself to say anything else.

Ororo merely nodded her head and pointed towards the sleeping German mutant. "How is Kurt?"

"He seems ok," Jubilee answered. "He prays a lot, says it help him remain calm in this time of difficulty. He says god is testing us and we need to keep our efforts going, our spirits up and out belief in him true, especially now."

Ororo gave a smile rueful smile at the words of her friend. Kurt had always been like this. She remembered the first time she had met him. It had been in the church where Jean and her had found him. Having run away from Stryker and his men, he had taken asylum in the nearly abandoned church. Even then had been just like today, his beliefs as strong as ever. If everything had gone as it had been a few weeks ago, he would have been getting ready to enter priesthood.

But now? What were they going to do?

---

Looking at a resting Wolverine, a chill ran down her body. He was resting in a semi-fetal position, his claws extended, ready to face any attack on him. Luckily, there had been no other torture inflicted on him. In fact, no one came to them. Only the soldier who brought them food every twelve hours.

She knew that this wouldn't last for long. Soon they would come for either Stacy, Kurt or her. Stacy to be taken away for the 'pleasure' of the other soldiers, Kurt for testing, Wraith's words still ringing in her head. He had told Kurt that he was as good as dead. They were going to test him and kill him. She shuddered at the fate waiting for her teammates. Compared to them, it seemed as though she was in paradise. She would be taken away to test for pregnancy. If she was pregnant, maybe they would finally leave her alone, maybe even give her better accommodations.

That particular though both gladdened and saddened her heart. She was happy that she would be taken away from this place, but at the same time that would mean that she would be taken away from her friends, maybe never getting to see them again.

---

Making her mind up, she shifted away from the front of the cage, coming to rest as the opposite edge of her mattress, near the sleeping Wolverine. She wanted to talk to him. She knew that he was able to form words now, the serum having lost most of its potency. She had heard him apologize a few hours ago. She had been asleep, or so he had mistakenly thought.

He had said sorry and that he would never do this to her. It was the serum that made him do it. He also said that, even though it was the serum, he understood that it only brought out what was already there inside him. As soon as they got out from here, he would make every effort to get her and the others to a safe space and once there, he would leave her alone and go away to the farthest place he could find. That would save her and anyone else from getting hurt or killed by his hands or actions.

---

"Logan," she whispered to him, maintaining a respectable three feet distance. "Wolverine…Logan…"

"Uhn…grr…" he moved as her words registered. Turning his head towards the sound, he opened his left eye, his right one still sealed. The eyeball had filled up, indicating that soon it would open with a fully-grown and working eye inside it.

"Logan, can you hear me?" she whispered softly.

"Huhn…" the raised head answered her question, his claws retracting with a 'snikt'. "Yeah," he grunted in an almost human voice.

"I want to talk to you," she continued. "Its important."

"What?" she had his complete attention now.

"I want….."

---

She stopped as the door slid open, their tormentors stepping through, Cornelius, Wraith accompanied by Cornelius's female assistant and half a dozen soldiers.

"Good," Cornelius rubbed his hand. "Nice to see that everyone is here and awake," he joked.

Coming to stop in between the three cells, he ran his gaze over all the 'inmates'.

"It's that time again." He spoke almost gleefully. "Time for one of you to leave your cell…"

"…and come with me on a short trip."

-

-

* * *

**Note:** Got two updates today...and 1001 apologies for the super-long delay. 


	14. Not Again

**14. Not Again**

"…_and come with me on a short trip"_

"Ah, you," Cornelius stepped towards Logan's and Ororo's cell. "How is our prize subject?"

Instead of answering Ororo just slid back, trying to keep as far away from them as possible. In her serum-induced fear, she failed to notice that she had subconsciously moved towards Logan and that he himself had moved forward to position himself between his female and the newcomers.

"Grrr," he growled at Wraith, recognizing his smell as that of the one who had hurt him and his mate.

"Muzzle the animal," Wraith barked at his soldiers, who immediately cocked their rifles.

"NO," Cornelius stepped forward and raised his hand. "We don't do this unless he is alone. I don't want to take any more chances. Do you understand Colonel?"

"Hmph," Wraith scowled at him. "Stand down." The soldiers lowered their weapons and stepped back.

"You," Cornelius gestured towards Ororo. "Come here."

Ororo shook her head and slid further back, her heart beating rapidly, her breathing shallow. Normally she wouldn't have had such a reaction, but the serum coupled with the underground closed cell was playing havoc on her.

"Come forward," Cornelius repeated. "Or we shoot one of them," he lifted his finger over his shoulder to point at one of the girls. "Come to the door."

Gathering her courage, Ororo started moving towards the door, taking small steps so as not to startle the hair-trigger Wolverine.

"Grrrr…" Wolverine started towards her.

"No," she whispered tightly under her breath, her hand gesturing him to stay back and away from her.

"Ummmm…." He whimpered as he slid back away from her. 'No,' he knew that word well, having heard it a lot in the past couple of days. But now? She was going away. They were taking his female away.

They were taking his mate away.

"Grrrrowwwl," he gave a threatening growl and -snikt- unsheathed his claws.

"NO," she spoke louder this time. "Stay back."

"Give him some incentive," Cornelius gestured to the soldiers. "But aim carefully. I don't want the female harmed."

_**BAMM BAMM BAMM BAMM**_

Three armor-piercing bullets tore into his sides, the fourth one taking out half of his face.

"Logan," Ororo started towards the toppled form of her teammate.

"STOP," Cornelius' yell echoed in the corridor and cells. "Come to the door, or else…."

On his silent instructions, two of the soldiers turned around to face the other cell; the two teenaged girls clear within their sights.

"Good," he leered at the African beauty as she stepped through the door, towering almost a head over him. "Open the other door," he commanded.

Seconds later, she found herself pushed into her previous cell, Jubilee and Kitty instantly coming to her side.

"Till next time," Cornelius smirked as one of the soldiers slammed the door shut, its loud clang ringing in their ears. "Unless you are already pregnant. In which case….." he let his words trail off.

"Get that one," Wraith pointed towards the silent German mutant.

"Him?" Mallory interrupted as she turned to her boss. "Why him? I thought we were going to study one of the other females today."

"Later," Wraith answered for Cornelius. "Right now I want to know more about him. He is quiet….too quiet for my liking. The sooner we deal with him, the sooner we can dispose of this mutant trash."

"Yes," Cornelius agreed with him. "Get him," he instructed the soldiers. "And don't drug him. I want him awake and his blood stream clean. We don't know anything about him as yet, except that he teleports and looks like a demon from the depths of hell."

"Well," Wraith grinned, his facial scars contorting and making him look even uglier. "Lets get to work to send him back home."

In their attention towards the females and the other male, none of them noticed Wolverine crawling towards them.

**_-SWIPE-_** the air bristled a little as he slashed one clawed hand through the bars.

"Holy Fuck," one of the soldiers yelped and jumped away as the head of the soldier standing beside him fell right off the remainder of his body. "He….he…."

He cocked his gun and started firing blindly at Wolverine who was caught in that position, his arms curled between the bars.

"Shit," Wraith stepped back, just avoiding the toppling body of the decapitated soldier. "Fire, fire, fire."

Instantly the remaining four soldiers took positions and joined the first one in 'punishing' the writhing 'animal'.

"STOP," Cornelius yelled out. "STOP IT."

Paying no attention to the cries of the wrinkly scientist, the soldiers continued firing until they spent all their rounds.

"Stop," one word from Wraith caused them to cease their actions instantly. "Remove the body and clean this all up."

"Yes sir," one of the soldiers gave a shaky response.

"And when it recovers," he pointed at the bleeding mutant. "Feel free to do target practice on it. Its not as if we need it now."

"We need it," Cornelius gritted out. "No one will touch Wolverine or harm him. Not until I have completed the first stage of our experiment."

"Get the other out," Wraith turned away from him, their animosity not going unnoticed by the keen eyes of the 'pheromone' wielding Stacy.

-----

"What are you going to do with him?" Mallory inquired as the soldiers were tying Nightcrawler to the bed, thick metallic straps across his neck, upper and forearms, mid section, thighs and ankles.

"We'll start with the basics," Cornelius spoke from the other side of the bed. "Blood, skin, physical attributes the usual."

"Oh," she let out with a feeling of foreboding.

"Then, I plan to retrieve skin samples from here, here and here," he pointed to Kurt's shoulder, outer thighs and back."

"Why three places?" Mallory tried to reason. "Shouldn't one time be enough?"

"Maybe," Cornelius shrugged; a menacing smile on his wrinkled face. "But….a scientist does more than one test, under more than one set of conditions. I want to test and compare to find out how does the teleportation works."

"I am going to sit this out," Mallory held her hand up to her head. "I having a killer headache going on."

"Oh," the old man walked to her side. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine. Just need to get some sleep," she rested a hand on his shoulder. "Its not as if we got much sleep last night."

"Hmmm," Cornelius felt proud of himself. "Maybe you should go and sleep. We aren't going to get much sleep tonight either."

"Ok," Mallory gave him a sickeningly sweet smile and hurried out of the room, barely containing the anger and pain welling up in her usually cold heart.

"Where do you think you are going?" Wraith caught up with her.

"To my room," she answered as she continued walking to her room. "I am not feeling well."

"Too bad," he snapped and pulled her towards his own suite. "I am feeling angry and need to drain some of it."

"Go, jack it off," she pulled away from him. "I am really not feeling well."

"What's wrong with you bitch?" Even Wraith was worried now. Mallory was one of the most sexually active and experimental women he had met. She used to tire him out and that allowed him to get a nice restful sleep….and that was something he needed sorely.

"I told you, I am NOT FEELING WELL," she spelled it out clearly and slowly.

"Ok, go rest your cunt," he pushed her shoulder, trying to express his superiority. "But I want you in my room tonight."

"Too bad," she repeated her previous answer. "I am busy tonight."

"What, sucking that pill erected limp old dick?" Wraith spat out. "What does he have that you are always on your knees for him?"

"Something that you DON'T," she threw at him as she turned away for him.

"Got kicked in the nuts, huhn," Victor Creed spoke from a few feet away.

"What are you doing here 'tooth," Wraith barked at the taller mutant. He hated Sabertooth as much as he hated the rest of his kind, perhaps more. In fact, the only mutant he hated more than Sabertooth was Wolverine.

If he had his way, he would lock them up together and throw away the key. Let them fight and kill each other. With the winner feeding off the loser, just like the animals they were.

"None of yer business," Creed grinned and flashed his teeth. "Cornelius asked fer me ta come."

"What for?" Wraith narrowed his eyes.

"Like I said," Sabertooth followed the retreating form of Mallory. "None of yer business. Although, I must say, I got here just in time. Got to see, the old man's pet piss all over ya. Feisty one; ain't she."

"You keep your mutant paws off her," Wraith warned uselessly.

"Or else…." Sabertooth stepped to him, hulk towering more than half a feet over the human. "Ya guys need me. And ya know ya can't do anything ta me. Yer boss will whip yer ass and make ya eat yer own shit."

"Filthy animal," Wraith spat at him and made a strategic retreat.

"Keep my hands offa her," Creed grinned as he stood alone in the hallway. "Sure. Who wants to put their 'hands' on her? When I have something much better to put IN her."

----

Much later,

"What do you think they are doing to Kurt?" Kitty broke the silence. It had been more than eight hours since they had taken their teammate away.

"I do not know," Ororo answered tiredly. She was feeling weak, not having fully recovered from her own 'torture', both mental and physical. "One thing I am sure off is that its nothing like what they did to me."

"What did they do to you?" Jubilee leaned towards her.

"I don't remember much," Ororo answered frankly. "I was unconscious most to of the time."

"They are testing him," Logan's guttural voice sounded from his cell. "They'll bleed him, poke him, skin him….and then they will start experimenting on him."

"Logan," was all Ororo said. Feeling safe from the distance between her and her male teammate, she found herself talking and behaving almost normally. She had an inkling of what Kurt was suffering at the hands of the mad scientist, but didn't want to reveal it to the girls. "We do not know that."

"Yeah we do," he raised his head from the floor, dried blood matting his long dirt filled hair. "I do. Got done on me….hundreds of times. They want ta be thorough. They….."

He grew silent, his nose catching an approaching scent.

"….she's coming."

"Who?" Ororo stuck her head against the bars to see who he was referring to.

"The blue bitch," Logan grunted. "And she ain't alone. Got Wraith with her and the elf. Also got Wraith's puppies tagging along with them."

"Have you been able to ascertain who she is impersonating here?" Ororo asked softly.

"Na," he shook his head and sat up, cracking his joints to loosen them. "Got an idea, but still ain't sure. All this blood is throwing me off."

"Who…" was all Ororo could say before the door slid open, and an unconscious Kurt was dragged in by two soldiers, with Wraith, Mallory and half a dozen soldiers following them.

In Wraith's hand was an all too familiar rifle, its ammunition box carried by the female.

"Ready for round two," he came and stood before Logan. "Get the next one," he commanded over his shoulder as he loaded and took aim at the feral mutant.

"That one," Mallory pointed out at the next subject.

"No," Ororo stepped in front of her younger teammates. "Leave her alone…

…Take me instead."


	15. Hope and Danger

**15. Hope and Danger**

"…_take me instead."_

"Get her," Wraith disregarded Ororo's plea and pointed towards a fearful Jubilee.

Opening the cell door, one of the soldiers stepped inside, while three more targeted her three remaining cellmates.

"WRAITH," Wolverine bellowed from the other side. "Leave the kid alone."

"Care about her, do ya," Wraith grinned menacingly. "Well we will just see how much and how long do you keep that care going, once I get your true self out. Get the little bitch."

THUKK The first dart plunged into Logan's chest, its contents draining instantly.

"COLONEL WRAITH," Cornelius's voice rang out from the intercom. "Please come to my office."

"Just let me get this over," Wraith barked into his personal communicator.

"NOW," the head scientist's tone was all business.

"Hmph," Wraith frowned as he lowered his gun, handing the second dart back to Mallory. "Lets go."

"Colonel sir," the soldier holding Jubilee squeaked out. "What…what do we do with this one sir?"

"Put her on my bald head and let her dance the Macarena. What do you think you do with her?" Wraith scolded him. "Throw her back with the others."

"With….with Wolverine sir?" The young man was still confused.

"I said the others, you idiot, not him," Wraith marched up to him. Grabbing the American-Chinese teenager by her ruffled hair, he pushed her back inside through the still open door. "Who left the door open?" he demanded.

"Me sir," the soldier standing behind the one who had been holding Jubilee stepped up.

**_BAMM_** Wraith fired into his thigh, tearing part of the muscle apart.

"That will teach you not to leave the door open," putting his gun back, he turned towards the others. "That door is to be only opened either when one of them had to be taken out or put back in….or 'WHEN' one of them dies. He just got a minor thigh wound. The next one to screw up; goes to the incinerator. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" he yelled, taking out his frustration towards Cornelius on his soldiers.

"Yes sir, colonel sir," the soldiers immediately straightened to attention and saluted him.

"Do I make myself clear?" he looked down to the injured man on the ground.

"Yes…yes sir," he raised one bloodied hand to his forehead.

"Get him to the infirmary," he commanded turning towards the females' cell. "You got away today, you chink cunt," he leered at tearful Jubilee. "But I will be back, and I will personally stand here and watch that animal rut on you."

Feeling slightly better from his actions, he whirled around and walked away to face the old man.

----

Elsewhere,

"Are you sure this information is correct?" a shadowed man asked from the dark.

"Yes," his uniformed informant nodded his head. "We recently got a new man. He was posted there. He swears by it."

"Did he actually see them with his own eyes," the end of the man's cigarette glowed as he pulled in a puff.

"He saw two of them," the soldier lifted his first two fingers. "The one you are looking for, the large shaggy one….and another one. Shorter than the first one, but equally ugly. He says that one had long black hair and that he had three metal claws sticking out from each hand."

"Wolverine," the human's voice grew cold. "So he there too. Are they both in cages?"

"No," the other man shook his head. "Only the clawed one was in the cage, while the other one, the one you are looking for, he was walking around freely. It seems that he was working for the people there."

"Hmm," the mysterious stranger rubbed his stubbled chin in thought. "So he is free."

"Yes," the other man nodded in return. "So do I get paid for this info?"

"Yes brother," the shadowed man leaned to the side and withdrew a bundle from his bag, which he tossed to the wide-eyed soldier. "Humanity thanks you for your service, as do I."

"Sure, whatever," the soldier slid the wad of money into his military coat pocket. 'I did it for the money,' he grinned silently as he excused him and stepped out of the room. "Who gives a shit about a couple of muties?"

---

"That….that was close," Jubilee gave a weak chuckle as she came out her fearful shock. "I thought I gone for sure."

"Jubilee," Ororo sat next to her, caressing her back to calm her. "How are you feeling?"

"Great," her voice lacked conviction. "Like a piece of meat that just barely managed to get out of being thrown on the barbi'…..if only temporarily. How is Kurt?" she tried to change the subject.

"He is still unconscious or maybe just sleeping," Kitty looked back from the bars. "He moved sometime ago, almost turned over to his bandaged side, but the pain stopped him."

"Oh," Jubilee sighed dejectedly. "How is he?" she whispered to Ororo, her hand weakly gesturing towards the prone Logan.

"He's fine," the gruff reply answered her question.

"Oh, you heard me," she smiled weakly. "I thought…"

"The dart," Logan completed her thoughts. "Didn't do shit. He got just one this time. The system just chucked of off."

"That's good," Jubilee turned to Ororo, her eyes falling as the memories of her teacher-teammate's painful cries assaulted her. "How are you feeling Ororo?"

"I am feeling much better," Ororo gave a humorless smile. "Most of the….uh….most of my body has healed."

Jubilee's words caused her to remember what she about to ask Logan before Cornelius and Wraith interrupted them.

Moving a little away from Jubilee, she came towards the front, keeping a respectable distance, she was able to see Logan properly. "Logan," she called softly. "Can you hear me? Nod your head if you can."

"Yeah," the growl and nod have his answer.

"I wanted to ask you something?" her voice retained its whisper. "What I was going to ask before….."

"Yeah," another nod. Logan guessed what she was going to ask of him.

"Am I…?" she trailed off. "You know. Am I…."

This time however, there wasn't the previous 'yeah', rather a nod and another answer. "Sorry 'Ro."

Ororo felt her heart clench at his confirmation. She was pregnant. Instinctively her arms crossed protectively over her stomach. 'Goddess,' she wanted to cry out both in joy and fear. On one hand she felt the joy of being a prospective mother, but at the same time, her sadness and fear overshadowed her thoughts, filling her heart with a sudden and growing dread. 'Not here. Not now. Not like this.' She feared about the wellbeing of her child.

What would happen to her now, she thought. Soon her captors would come to know about her situation. Would she be allowed to stay here with her teammates or would she be taken away to a different facility? With the power inhibiting collar around her neck and a forming and growing life inside her, she would have to take care of herself, not just for her own wellbeing, but her child.

"Ororo," Jubilee's whisper broke her thoughts.

"Yes Jubilee," she turned around and crawled back to her.

"I have something I want to show you."

---

"I thought I made it clear that you are NOT to meddle with my affairs," Cornelius scowled from his chair. The setting was different, but the talk was the same. Wraith had once again taken things into his own hands and had tried to speed up the project by throwing in the second female to Wolverine and pumping him up to arousal. He didn't want to waste time by waiting for the results from the first test subjects.

There was however, his own personal reason for doing what he had done. He didn't want to waste time by allowing for a break in the physical, emotional and mental torture being inflicted on the prisoners. He had vowed to break each and everyone of them, and that was the first and foremost thing in his mind….even ahead off the lives of the baby carriers, which the female mutants were in his eyes. As far as he was concerned, they could just as well harvest the eggs from the others, as they had done from the first one.

"I don't take orders from you," Wraith shot back. "I also made that clear."

"You DO," the scientist bellowed. "When its the question of the successful completion of the project, you listen to whatever I say and YOU FOLLOW IT."

"Or else what?"

"Or else…" Cornelius replied coolly. "Lets just say that, this better be the last time you do anything out of step."

"You threatening me old man," Wraith leaned in on the desk. "Because if you are, your life just grew a whole lot shorter."

"WRAITH," a cold voice rang out from the phone's speaker.

"Y…yes sir," all the bravado and anger drained out from the army man's voice, his face losing its color.

"Do as Cornelius says," the unknown voice commanded. "Your job is only to defend and run the base. The project and its running are NOT your concern, not do they come under your authority."

"Yes sir," Wraith nodded weakly.

"And DON"T threaten him in any way," their boss continued. "If anything happens to him…remember I have ways to make your life a living hell."

"Yes sir," was all Wraith could say as remembered the mutant employed by their benefactor…..more specifically, the telepathic mutant employed by their Master.

"Cornelius," the voice addressed the scientist, who had been grinning at the sudden change in his hardheaded partner.

"Yes sir," he sobered up instantly.

"I want an update by tomorrow."

"Definitely sir," the old man nodded his head.

"See that I get it," the voice commanded.

The next instant, the call ended, filling the room with the buzz of a dial tone.

"You may go Colonel," Cornelius commanded smugly. "I need to prepare my report."

Wraith opened his mouth to say something offensive, but closed it the next moment at the fear of their employer's words. Turning around, he stormed put of the room.

Unbeknownst to them a pair of ears had heard the entire conversation.

---

"Jubilee, where did you get this from?" Ororo grasped the small metal object the teenager had just handed her.

"From that asshole that was holding me," Jubilee scowled at the corridor. "He was rubbing himself all over me. I let him do it, and when he was distracted I pulled it off his uniform. Can we use this?"

"We sure can," a hopeful smile dawned on the senior x-woman's lips, lasting only for a second before faltering as the thought of her injured teammate and her own child came to her. 'What if after we free ourselves, I have to use my powers? What will happen to the baby? Will it harm it?' worry once again grew over her.

"But what about Kurt?" Jubilee pointed at the still unconscious teleporter. "He is not getting up."

"Don't worry," Ororo calmed her, preventing her down from getting excited and panicking over the new development. "We will do something soon."

Crawling back towards the bars, "Logan," she called out to her feral teammate.

---

Back at the secret location,

"Are they ready?" the mystery man entered the room.

"Yes sir," his assistant nodded. "All fifty of them."

"Good work soldier," the dark haired man patted his back. "Come, lets go meet them."

Stepping through another door, the duo walked outside, where fifty men stood waiting for them, garbed in their familiar hooded robes.

"Friends, brothers," their leader addressed them. "Tonight we gather here to hunt down not one but two enemies of humanity. These two are animals who have killed many innocent humans. The time has come for them to pay for their sins. We will act as the hand of god and smite these monstrosities from the face of the earth. This is the reason for the existence of the Friends of Humanity. It is a crusade in which humanity will finally win."

"This, Graydon Creed promises you."


	16. Just a Phone Call

**16. Just a Phone Call**

"_This, Graydon Creed promises you"_

Somewhere inside the base where the x-men are being held, a cell phone starts vibrating. Even before it can ring for the first time, the call is answered.

"Yes," a deep voice answers

"I have information from you."

"Go on."

"It's about the muties you were looking for."

"Which muties? I am not looking for any muties."

"The ones you told me to keep an eye out. The shaggy one and the other one. Got something about them."

"Go on."

"They are going to hit a place where they say they have one of those muties."

"Which one?" there is a smirk on the lips of the person at this end of the call.

"The one with claws coming out of his hands."

"You don't say," the smirk gets wider.

"Yes," the person on the other end vigorously nods his head. "They say that he is there, an so is the other one. But that one is free to roam about, but the clawed one is in his cage."

"When?" the first speaker asks. "Where?" he asks just for fun sake.

"My money first," greed always comes first.

"Your usual, plus two grand for the exact time and date."

"Four. There are two muties."

"Three, and I need the information right now."

"Asshole," the informant muttered under his breath. "Hmph."

"Spill it," the voice grows threatening.

"Ok, Ok," there is a clicking sound on the other end. "Sent you the exact co-ordinates. Should be reaching you…."

"Got it," the mail comes in. "Your money has been transferred to your secret account."

"Good…great…thanks."

"One more thing."

"What?" now that he has got the money, the man on the other end wants to get to it as soon as possible.

"How many of them are there?"

"Fifty and Creed is with them."

"Is he now?" the speaker's eyes flash yellow.

"Yes. Anything else?"

"No," the call is ended as the call receiver changes his voice back to her normal one.

A sinister grin contorted Mystique's face as her eyes glowed in the semi-dark room, which she had just returned to. This was just the opportunity she was looking was to get her work done. The ensuing confusion would let her get her other son out.

"Come home baby," she whispered to no one in particular. Walking to the bed, she laid down on it, snuggling up the sleeping man lying next to her.

Laying her hand over her the man's muscular chest, he let her fingers trail through its soft blonde curls.

'Come home to mama…and papa.'


	17. The Breakout

**17. The Breakout**

'_Come home to mama….and papa.'_

"Hmmm, nice Kitty," Victor Creed growled at the young teenaged girl resting on all fours in the corner of the room. "Come 'ere Kitty, come get your daily feed."

"Beware Victor," Kitty Shadowcat Pryde's beautiful hazel colored eyes momentarily flashed a cold, unfeeling yellow. "This cat has a nasty bite and claws to match," she retorted in her own voice.

"Come on Kitty," large, pointed fangs glinted under the artificial lighting. "I'll take anything ya can throw at me, anyth…..HEY NOT THAT," he snarled and leapt off the bed. "I told ya, anybody but the runt."

"Why Mr. Creed, you seem so angry," Mystique-Kitty squeaked in a much younger voice, stopping her and reverting from her change to Wolverine. "Before you ravish me O' feared one," the teenaged girl and her voice changed to a much older one. "Remember what you have to do tonight."

"Yeah, yeah," Victor Creed aka. Sabertooth, chuckled menacingly. "I need to keep junior away; just long enough to let ya ta get yer devil spawn out."

"Yes," Mystique, well versed in hiding her emotions, smiled a sickeningly sweet smile. "You take care of your demon seed and I will take care of my son."

"Whatever," Sabertooth ended the talk with a flip of a clawed hand. "Get back into character."

"Yes sir," a demure Kitty Pryde answered as she lowered herself on her hands and knees.

---

Back in the prison area, the real Kitty was acting as a lookout for her teammates Ororo and Jubilee, her eyes darting between the camera and the door.

"Do you think, you will be able to do something with it?" Jubilee inquired as she patiently waited for Ororo to complete her study of the collar.

"I-I don't know," the normally calm Ororo's voice cracked with frustration. Her incarceration in the underground prison and the ordeal she had gone through, were making it difficult for her to concentrate. "I think so, although I am not sure what sort of affect it will have on the others, that is, if they are interconnected….and are they controlled and monitored from an external source.

"No, they ain't," Logan, growl provided them with the answer. "Each one is separate, but they are booby trapped."

"Booby trapped?" letting go for Jubilee's neck restraint, both women crawled over to the cell bars, where Kitty joined them.

Their fourth cellmate Stacy was still keeping up her under recovery act, all the while realizing that soon her luck would run out and she would be thrown to the horny, rabid, military dogs…..or soldiers in this matter.

The only person still out of action was the Nightcrawler, Kurt Wagner. Having come out of his previous pain induced unconsciousness, he had crawled around to get his daily rations; those too only after Logan had told him to eat it to keep his energy up.

"Yeah," Logan nodded, his eyes not meeting them, lest their watchers know that they were conversing. Over the past few weeks, they had become adept in keeping their secrets, including their proposed plan to break out….and kill all the fuckers who screwed up with them. Truly said, the last part was purely Wolverine, the other x-men having not inkling of it. "Ya don' do it properly….it'll shock the shit outta you."

"Fuck," Jubilee answered succinctly.

"I think I can do it," Ororo gathered her courage to speak confidently. 'I know I can do it,' she mulled internally. 'I only need to conquer my fears.' "I'll do it."

"Good," Logan spared a cursory glance for all his teammates.

"We do it tonight."

---

"Hurry up ya chinky slut," Victor Creed snarled at the Japanese woman stripping before him.

"Patience O' feral one," Mystique-Kwannon-Psylocke puckered her lips and let a kiss fly towards him. "And I am Japanese, not Chinese. Please reword your salacious endearments."

"Don't give me that patience shit," his feet strode towards her. "I want it and I want it now."

"Then take it yourself," the voice was all Mystique. "Just tell me who you want me to be."

"Be the…" Sabertooth started.

"Mallory," the communicator piped up. "Mallory are you there? Please answer immediately?"

"What does limp dick want now?" Sabertooth growled in angry frustration.

"Most likely the same as what you want," Mallory reached the gadget.

"Leave it," he grabbed her hand. "Let him diddle himself."

"Diddle?" the blonde freed herself from his grasp. "Is that what you do…._diddle_ yourself?"

"I got a dick ya bitch," the taller mutant was getting a severe case of blue balls. "Not a inverted pussy like him."

"Yeah," a perfect brow arched at him. "Then go fuck yourself."

"Yes sir," she spoke sweetly. "Sorry. I had just entered the shower."

"Oh," Cornelius's smile was reflected in his voice. "I wanted to discuss some thing and go over some important papers with you. Please report to my room."

"How soon do you want me to be there sir?" Mallory asked in her most seductive voice.

"I want you to be here five minutes ago," the impatience indicated his readiness.

"Coming sir," Mallory audibly smooched the communicator. "Just let me slip into something more….formal."

"You've got ten minutes," the mad scientist growled as best as he could. "I AM waiting my dear."

"Well Victor," Mallory grabbed her lab coat to cover her practically naked body.

"Looks like you'll be the one doing the diddling."

----

Elsewhere,

"Are you sure, that this is the right place," a cultured whisper mingled with the forest noises.

"Yes," the taller but younger man standing next to the first speaker answered. "This is the one. The F.O.H. transmission confirms it."

"Is he in there?" a soft female asked for confirmation. "In-in that thing."

"Yes my dear," the first speaker nodded his head, fixing his slightly chipped glasses.

"Then lets go," the woman jumped up. "We have to get him out of there."

"NO," the heavily accented voice of the second man silenced her. "We wait till nightfall."

"He's right," the second youngest man of the group sighed from behind them. "We can't attack in the day."

"But…." She started, looking towards the last remaining member for support.

"Night," was all she got as a pair of glowing eyes turned away from her.

----

"'Ro," Ororo turned her profile towards the sound, her cerulean eyes not wanting to see what her brain already knew. Logan had changed.

No, that wasn't the thing. Logan was still the same. It was Wolverine who had changed.

"Yes," she answered, avoiding naming any names. She was afraid….she was still afraid…of HIM. Even though she knew she mustn't be and that Logan wouldn't anything to harm her, the fear seemed to have taken permanent resident in her heart and mind.

"Sorry 'Ro," that is how he always began. He could smell her fear, the fear that he put there and he apologized for it.

"Its alright Logan," she answered calmly, also answering the next question she knew would come…..just like clockwork. "I am fine too."

"Ya sure?" he asked for a confirmation. "Ya had yer food?"

"Yes Logan," a hesitant smile curved her lips. She knew the reason for the sudden change man sitting a few from her. She knew why the usually gruff and unattached Wolverine had all of a sudden taken to care for her. 'This,' he arms protectively crossed over her still flat stomach. 'He is taking care of his unborn child,' she mused. 'Animal instincts.'

What she inferred correctly but not completely was that, unknown to even the man himself, the Wolverine had marked her as his own, his scent still hanging on her body and clothes and the animal instincts in him weren't only making him care for his unborn cub, but also for his female….his mate.

"Sorry 'Ro," he said again before turning away from her.

----

A couple of hundred miles away,

"How long brother John," the human known as Graydon Creed inquired of the driver of the first of the three Friendship of Humanity trucks.

"About three hours more brother Graydon," the driver answered into his hand held communicator.

"Stop after another hundred miles," Graydon Creed instructed. "We make camp until the night. Everyone should be rested and ready."

"Yes Brother," John answered.

"Did everyone get that?" their leader repeated his previous words. "We camp until the night. Then we move in and liberate humanity from two more of these monsters."

"Yes Brother," a collective cry rang out from the three vehicles.

----

"Oh, Mallory," the crinkled old eyes of Doctor Cornelius were lit up behind his ever present and utterly necessary glasses.

"Faster Cornelius," the blonde bombshell screamed as he began thrusting into her. "Faster Sir….faster Doctor."

"I love when you call me that," he grunted not knowing that Mystique knew it very well and that was the only reason she called him that.

"Faster Doctor," she dug her manicured nails into her own thighs as she straddled him at the waist and thrust on him, her perfect rounds bobbing with each movement. "Oooh….you are so big, so thick," she lied easily. "I love the way you feel inside him."

"Oh Mallory," Cornelius moaned as he reached up to still her. "Get on all fours," his command came out like a request.

"As the great doctor commands," Mallory moved off him and onto her hands and knees, her head turned towards him expectantly. "All for your Herr Doctor."

Kneeling behind her, Cornelius repositioned at her entrance, grasped her hips and thrust into her.

"Oh, DOCTOR."

----

Back in the prison,

Sniff, Sniff

Logan sniffed once again, the tenth time today. 'Somethin' ain't right,' he growled to himself, his eyes stuck at the females' cell.

"Logan," a honey smooth voice entered his mind and wiped every other thought away.

"Yeah 'Ro," he snapped his head towards her. "Ya want somethin'? Ya Ok?"

"Yes Logan," Ororo answered calmly, silently admonishing herself for startling him. "I just wanted to know, when do you want to do it?"

"Once they dim the lights," Logan lifted his eyes towards the cell lights, which their captors turned off every night, half an hour after they served them dinner.

"Ok," Ororo turned around to move away.

"Ororo," the use of her full name and the urgency in his voice unnerved her. "There's something ya should know."

"Yes," she gave a hesitant nod, an indication for him to carry on forward.

"Its about….." he started explaining his findings, his words causing Ororo's eyes to widen in horror.

"No," her sigh was filled with pain and hurt, for herself and for their abused teammate.

"Goddess," her eyes filled with tears.

"How much more do we have to suffer?"

----

Much later,

Cornelius's Room,

"Well Doctor," Mallory tugged on Cornelius's lab coat, her eyes lingering at the naked and unconscious form her boss…her ex-sex-boss. "It's been a ride, albeit a pilled one, but here's where I get off," her figure and voice changed towards the end, her body becoming shorter, older, her voice turning deeper.

Reaching into the outer pocket, she pulled out his identity and security clearance cards.

_A few minutes ago,_

"_That was….exemplary," Cornelius's tired sigh was filled with contentment._

"_You were great baby," Mallory crooned as she slid off the bed to reach for the whine bottle the new base-head had opened to celebrate rubbing his main rival, Wraith's nose in the proverbial dirt. Unseen by him, she slipped a special pill into his flute._

"_Drink up Doctor," Mallory puckered up at him, her hand lingering at his still working erection. "The night is young, and so are we."_

"_You are the young one my dear," the old unsuspecting fool accept the drink. "I just feed off you."_

"_Hmmm….feed," Mallory's eyes lit up as the glasses clinked against each other. "You know what, we should order some food."_

"_Food?" Graying eyebrow knit in confusion. "For?"_

"_For….." Mallory began, her fingering reaching forth to push the now unconscious man, causing him to topple over the bed, the bubbly liquid spreading all over and absorbing though the winkled sheets._

"Enjoy your sleep," Mystique-Cornelius chuckled at the real one. "You'll be up soon…WHA…?" he exclaimed as the base's security alarms went off.

"My baby's here," Mystique surmised in her own voice.

"He's going to get a welcome from his papa."

---

The Prison,

"What the fuck?" Logan jumped at the first blare of the alarm, flashing red lights accompanying the sound. "Hurry 'Ro."

"Just few more seconds," Ororo gritted from between clenched teeth. "Its almost done."

"Well hurry up," the Wolverine growled this time. "Something ain't right."

"Do you think we are in danger?" Jubilee piped up from her lookout position. "Well, duh," she answered her question herself.

"Done," Ororo let out a yelp of fearful pleasure. SNAP the collar was off. "Try it out," the words had barely left her mouth that the test subject raised a shaking hand and neatly passed it through the offensive metal grasped in Ororo's hand.

"It worked," Kitty squealed in glee as she phased a second time, this time right through her taller teammate.

"Get here," Logan's growl drew her attention back to the emergency at hand.

"Get me outta here."

---

Outside, on one side of the base

"ATTACK," Graydon Creed's war cry rang out in the night, "FOR HUMANITY."

"FOR HUMANITY," the so called Friends of Humanity Brothers launched their first salvo at the mutant prison.

They had broken up into three teams of seventeen each with Graydon Creed handling the one that was going to enter the base and cleanse the earth from mutant menace.

---

Meanwhile, on the fourth remaining side,

"Who are those guys?" the young man from before piped up.

"F.O.H.," the oldest of the group answered gravelly.

"FUCK," can the succinct answer.

"Very perceptive my friend," a large clawed hand came to rest on his shoulder. "However, there is a time for words and a time for action, and THIS my dear people, IS definitely a time for ACTION."

"Is that supposed to be a pep talk?" the young man chuckled nervously.

"NO."

"Good," the young girl growled from the lookout position. "Because it SUCKED. Now stop yapping and get a move on."

"There is goes again," the young man whispered over a covered mouth.

"She's CHANNELING."

----

"What is our position?" Wraith barked at the controller ear.

"We are taking heavy hits sir," the battle hardened veteran answered evenly. "We are being attacked from three….NO, from all four sides."

"All FOUR sides!! What do you mean all four sides?"

"Sir, I mean, we just got another group attacking us," the sergeant scowled back at him. "This one is different from the other three."

"How do YOU know that?" Wraith flashed all his colonel-ness.

"I know this SIR," the other man didn't let off. "Because they are dressed and armed differently, and as EVEN you can very clearly see SIR…."

"….they are most DEFINITELY mutants."


	18. Breakout 2

**18. Breakout 2**

"_They are most DEFINITELY mutants."_

"Shouldn't we take out take off our collars too," Jubilee's point received a shark hiss from Wolverine who was leading the small group, all six of his metal claws out in their glorious shininess.

"We ain't got the time kid," Wolverine scowled at her from across the corridor.

It had been like this for the past teen minutes, ever since they had broken out of their prison. Being the first and only person to have her collar taken off by Ororo, Kitty had phased through the females' cell and into Logan's, drawing him out within seconds.

Once that was done, the rest was easy enough, because apart from the Wolverine's cell, the others weren't made from Admantium and their bars were sliced off like a hot knife through soft butter.

An unconscious Kurt was then lifted by Ororo and Stacy, with Jubilee and Kitty backing them up. Kitty stayed close to them for any emergency in which Logan might not be able to reach them. In that case, she would grab hold of her teammates and phase all of them, until the time the threat was gutted.

"What is going on?" Kitty squeaked as they felt the walls shake as yet another missile launched by the Friends of Humanity, collided and exploded in the base.

"We don't know Katherine," Ororo grunted under the weight off the unconscious teleporter, her cerulean eyes looking eerily dark under the red emergency lights, the main power unit haven been blown off by a previous missile collision. "However, I agree with Logan in that this is not the time to deliberate, but to take avail the opportunity to the fullest."

"Don't worry kid," Logan growled as he gave the all clear signal to traverse yet another empty corridor.

"Whatever it is, its got them shittin' in their pants."

----

Control room,

"What do you think you idiots are doing?" Wraith snarled into the ears of his deputies, especially one who was monitoring the twin battles, with both humans and mutants. "You are supposed to be the best. That's why you were chosen to serve here."

"We are the best colonel," the same subordinate snapped at him, his own heart thumping at his latest discovery. "But are in situation to handle all five fronts."

"FIVE," Wraith bellowed incredulously. "Who the FUCK is in this fifth front? The fucking forest critters."

"No sir," the answer was equally terse, but the voice cracking with the onset of fear and panic.

"It's the prisoners, sir," he elaborated as she brought up the last camera feed from the holding area. On the screen were visible three metallic claws whizzing through the air destroying the camera.

"Wolverine has escaped."

----

Outside,

The small mutant group had just entered through the rubble that used to be the eastside wall of the base, their advance comparatively easy as most of the soldiers had been deployed against the F.O.H. and were yet to come over to their side.

The ragtag group consisted of the x-men who had managed to escape together when the mansion was destroyed. Their leader was the blue furred mutant Dr. Henry Phillip McCoy also known as Beast. With his enhanced senses, which were almost as strong as that of Wolverine, he was easily able to see in the night and also hear out for any approaching danger.

"Hank," his younger teammate, student and only female in the group whispered to him. "Do we go in now?"

"Patience dear child," he was as courteous as ever. "We have to wait for any reinforcements. And I once again suggest…."

"Zip it bub," the young woman known to almost everyone as Rogue, growled like her favorite teacher and closest male friend, informing everyone in the group who was driving her now. "Ahn goin' t' get him outta theah and non of these shitheads is goin' t' stop me."

"Leave it Hank," their Cajun teammate, Remy Lebeau aka. Gambit shook his head and turned his eyes to the base. "We all know why she is here."

"Remy," Rogue's sigh carried a world of pain and longing. "Y' know its not lahke that. Ah only lo…."

"Later Marie," he snapped at her, deliberately using her true name that only Wolverine used.

"Rogue," a completely white, ice covered hand came to rest on her shoulder.

"Ahm ok Bobby," Rogue whispered as she wiped off the stray tears that had appeared on account of the venom in her lover's behavior. Steeling herself she took a deep breath before standing up.

"Lets get this ovah with."

---

On the other sides of the base,

"How are we progressing brother John," Graydon Creed's voice sounded over the communication link.

"Very well brother Graydon," the man addressed answered. "We have the surprise advantage and that has served us well. We should be able to have access to the lower levels soon."

"Very Good," Graydon Creed's voice carried a sick smugness. "Brother Peter, Brother William, how are things on your side?"

"No major problems here Brother," Peter answered.

"None here either," William answered. "But some of the soldiers from this side have been removed. I think they are sending them to the fourth wall. It seems that there is someone else who is interested in the muties here."

"Hmm," Graydon Creed mused for a few seconds. "I will see what is that all about. Maybe we have more supporters, who want to help humanity get rid of this devil scum that is choking our god created world."

"Go on boy," the feral growl was lost to the winds as the mutant known as Sabertooth observed the proceedings from a few feet away.

"Give yer pappy somethin' t' hunt."

----

Back in the Control Room,

"What is happening?" Cornelius exclaimed as he entered the room. "What is wrong?"

"Very good of you to finally grant us with your presence, SIR," Wraith seethed as the sight of the balding scientist. "Finally finished fucking your blonde slut."

"Watch your language major," Cornelius shot back, the weird twinkle in his eyes going unnoticed by the agitated Colonel. "You DO know who you are talking to, don't you COLONEL."

"Yes SIR," Wraith answered tightly, scowling at the grin on the face on the officer sitting at the control panel.

"So," Cornelius came forward. "What is going on? Why did the lights just go off?"

"We are under attack Dr. Cornelius sir," he was informed. "By both humans and mutants."

"And Wolverine and the rest of the prisoners have also broken out," Wraith added in a frustrated manner. "We have had to break off troops from two of the human fronts to handle him."

"This is bad," Cornelius shook his head, ignoring the snort from Wraith at stating the obvious. "Come with me Colonel."

"Are you crazy you old coot," the army officer gave him an incredulous look. "Here we are being attacked both from outside and from inside and you want to go out. Who the fuck do you think is going to co-ordinate the situation here? Your bimbo?"

Neglecting the second salvo on her character Mystique-Cornelius walked right up to the scowling Wraith.

"Now look here, you worthless piece of shit. You are going to follow my orders. We need to get to the cold storage to get the egg sample from X 102 and the semen sample from X 101. I need you for that."

At Wraith's reluctance to leave his post, Mystique-Cornelius stressed again.

"Get moving Colonel…NOW."

---

The prisoners,

"Sssh," Wolverine brought a claw to this lips to signal complete silence to his teammates, who instantly stopped any movements and snuck back into the corridor they had just come out from.

"Did you hear something," a nervous sound reached their ears, informing that they were finally going to face some interruption, news that caused a menacing grin to appear on Wolverine's face.

"No," a second soldier answered.

"Man this sucks," a third one squeaked from among the group who was stalking down the corridor. "Why did we have to sent here? I don't wanna face that animal."

"Yeah man, same here," another one contributed to the impromptu conversation. "He makes me wanna shit my pants."

"Don't worry," a deep growl stopped them right in their tracks. "You won't have the time."

"FUCK," the first soldier stopped and cocked his gun. "Who-who's there? Come out with your hands up, or we will shoot you."

"Oh, I will come out with my hands UP, and you WILL shoot me and then…." Wolverine's warning caused chills to run down the backs of even his own teammates, who knew what was going to follow.

Sure enough the next instant a bone chilling roar filled the corridor as Wolverine came out in front of the soldiers.

"Muties! Mut….gggghh," the warning cry from the soldiers was lost as three nine-inch long indestructible claws were literally shoved down his throat.

Sounds of cries, roars and machine gun fire filled the closed space, causing the x-men to cover their ears against the inhuman battle going on a few meters away from them.

Soon however, all that was left was an inhuman snarl that could only be the Wolverine.

"Come," was their all clear signal to proceed to their teammate.

"Goddess," Ororo exclaimed at the sight before them. Standing before them, among a virtual cornucopia of sheared body parts and gore, his clothes torn, blood literally flowing from his claws, was Wolverine, his own face blown half off, eerily making him look like the terminator from the movie of the same name.

"What happened here?" Jubilee squeaked, just before both her and Kitty upchucked contents of their stomach on the bloody floor.

Wolverine took deep breath, waiting for his healing factor to heal his jaw before speaking.

"I had a little fun."

---

The Friends of Humanity,

The three assault teams were having mixed success. One of them was able to overpower the base infantry on their side and was just entering the second level of the base. They had lost eight out of their seventeen group members, but were still progressing because the opposition had just dried off as more soldiers were sent to face the mutants, both inside and out.

The second team was still facing off with the soldiers, as was their plan. They were supposed to remain out and draw attention from the first team, who were in charge of negating the mutant threat. They were the ones with the most firepower as they continued to launch missile at the base, causing it to crumble down from their side.

The third team had been completely wiped out, not as much as from the soldiers as from a mysterious figure that had come out from the night to literally claw out the life out of them.

The same figure who was right now stalking the fourth and smallest group, led by Graydon Creed….his SON.

"What was that?" Graydon whirled around only to face a dark night….and a missing teammate.

"Where is Rogers?" he asked of his only remaining brother.

"He-he was just here," the younger and about piss man literally pleaded as he stepped closer to his leader.

"I know, he was just here," Graydon leveled his gun towards the forest. "But where did he go?"

"Here," a deep growl answered as something came flying through the night.

"Tha…that's….Ugh," the young man's words were lost in the blood that had just started flowing out of his mouth, his eyes moving from the bloodied head of his formerly alive teammate to the massive gash in his own stomach.

The last thing he saw was the hulking shadow that was standing just behind his leader.

"My boy," Victor Creed's snarl froze his son right in his tracks. "Ya have grown so big….but so naughty. I'll haveta do somethin' about it."

"What-what do you mean?" Graydon tried to move in the iron strong embrace around his midsection.

"Ya need ta be punished. An yer pappy is just the one ta do that," Sabertooth's words preceded loud cries filling the forest air.

----

"Hurry up Cornelius," Wraith growled as he looked over his shoulder, keeping an eye out for any approaching mutants.

The main reason that the Colonel had been reluctant to leave the safe confines of his control room was because it was literally the safest place to be right now. It had three feet thick solid steel walls, with an Admantium lined doors and windows. The only entry place was the vents, which were too constricted for anything larger than a two-year-old child to enter. Apart from that, it connected to a secret passageway, which led to a bunker three miles away, where a fully fueled plane awaited to take him further south into Mexico or even another country.

"I am walking as fast as I can," Mystique-Cornelius limped along on his cane. "Anyway, here we are."

Both men stood on either side of the door, slid in their pass-cards and gave finger and retinal prints. Confirming their identities, the independently powered storage door unlocked with a loud click and slowly started to open.

"You get X 102's sample and I will get X 101's," Wraith instantly followed the older man's command, hastening to get back to his fortress.

"Here," he practically shoved the sample into Cornelius's hands. "I have more important things than to tend to some eggs from a bitch. You take care of them."

"Oh, that I will," Cornelius grinned as he watched Wraith run down the empty corridor.

"That I will," he answered in her own voice as she shifted yet again. This time changing into a common soldier.

Turning around she hurried towards the exit, her invaluable package carefully stored in a temperature and radiation insulation bag, flung over her shoulders.

"Goodbye boys, Mystique is leaving the building."

----

"Hank we gotta hurry," Rogue practically growled in her whisper. "The Friends losers already have one team inside."

"Hmm," Beast mulled for a couple of seconds before turning to the tallest member of the group. "If you please."

"Da," Piotr Peter Nikolaievitch Rasputin, also better known as Colossus changed into his organo-mettalic form, growing from his normal height of six feet six inches to almost seven and a half feet with a clang.

The others stepped back as Iceman laid a hand on the wall to form an freeze the inner steel lining.

"All yours big guy," Bobby Drake gave him the thumbs up as he too stepped behind the upturned table they were use as a safety shield.

Taking a couple of steps back for increased momentum, Colossus crunch and took off at a speed that was astonishingly fast for a such a huge figure.

With a loud crash an almost eight feet high and four feet wide hole was blown into the wall, making a way for the group to enter.

"Enter," Piotr informed then in his usual calm tone.

----

"What was that?" Ororo turned towards the source of the sound.

"Must be another missile strike," Jubilee shrugged her shoulders as she continued on her lookout duty with Kitty.

"Nah," even Logan stopped and turned towards the sound. That was somethin' else.

"That was…." Ororo tried to remember when had she felt like that last.

"That was Colossus," Logan answered before she could gather her thoughts. "And he's got Marie with him."

"Peter? Rogue?" Kitty kit up at the mention of the Russian giant. "How do you…?"

"Can smell them pumkin'," the gentle smile on his bloodied face looked very out of place. "Well can smell Marie. I'll know her scent anywhere. The Ruskie….well that hit was all his."

"So we should move that way," Ororo spoke for all her teammates. Even Logan agreed with her and changed direction.

They had barely gone through one corridor when….

"Stop," Logan held up a clawed hand. He hadn't retracted his claws ever since Kitty had drawn him out of his cell.

"What?" Jubilee stopped just before she collided with his still form.

"Ya guys wait here," Logan turned to his teammates. "Rest and let the elf lay down for a while. I have some business to take care of."

"Business," Jubilee gave an incredulous look to his retreating back. "Here we are in a life and death situation and he has to piss."

"Jubilation," Ororo's brow slightly furrowed with frustration as she pulled the teenager down to her level and started working on her collar. "Logan isn't going to answer nature's call. He has some other business. He has most probably caught a scent."

"Scent? Oh," the teenager rolled eyes at her own stupidity. "Whose?"

The next instant a loud roar sounded throughout the corridors, answering her whispered question.

"WRAITH"


	19. Breakout 3

**Before we begin, HAPPY NEW YEAR to everyone reading and appreciating my work (and everyone else too). Keep 'em reviews coming...especially for what this chapter brings along with it...**

** -BW-  
**

* * *

**19. Breakout 3**

"_WRAITH"_

Colonel John Wraith was nearly pissing in his pants, not because of any bladder problems he had suddenly developed….well if you leave out an intense and bone chilling scare of the thing pursuing him.

Running as fast as he could, he tried to put as much distance between himself and Wolverine, cursing the bald-tit Cornelius for taking him out of his safety room. What he didn't know and what would have infuriated him even further was that the real Dr. Cornelius was lying unconscious in his room, completely oblivious to the mayhem occurring around him.

Panting for breath, he pushed himself to the limit, only to have Wolverine roar and inform him about the futility of his actions.

Finally, he was able to find an open and relatively safe place to retreat to….the base Kitchen. It had only two entrances and exits on opposite sides of the hall. The only other way was through the emergency exit, which he was sure that Wolverine knew nothing about.

----

"Uhn," a weak moan drew everyone's attention.

"Kurt, Kurt," Ororo was instantly at his side.

"Ja," came the weak answer as the teleporting and freakishly agile mutant known as Nightcrawler finally came out of his drug and pain induced sleep.

"Thank the goddess, you are awake my friend," Ororo gave into the urge to hug him, all the while taking care to avoid any of his still healing wounds.

"Whoo-hoo," even Jubilee jumped at the soft cry that emerged from the normally shy Kitty's mouth.

"I-I mean," she tried to gather herself. "I mean, he can get us out now."

"Sorry Kitten," Ororo shook her head sadly as she rested Kurt against the steel and concrete wall.

"He cannot."

---

"Wait," the rescuing x-men stopped at the command from their leader.

"What is it Hank?" Bobby Iceman Drake inquired softly, his fingers twitching to let ice fly at the first instance of trouble. "More soldiers?"

"No," Beast shook his head. "The soldiers are all there," he pointed to the corridor to their right. "…and there," the way they came from.

"Then whaht is it?" Rogue subconsciously tried to crack her neck muscles, another sign of whom she was trying to emulate. Although it had been years since the Liberty Island incident, she still had some remnant of Wolverine hanging out in her mind. She was using that part right now, because if Wolverine did something….and did it well, was get in and out of such life and death situations.

The others watched in rapt attention, somewhat relief and somewhat horror as agrin formed on Beast's face, his fangs eerily glinting under the red emergency lights.

"It's Ororo."

---

Back in the control room,

"Sir," a sergeant looked up at his present supervisor. "The attacking forces have been dealt with on the south side, but they is still fighting taking place the north, and we have lost the west side."

"Hmm," the major rubbed his chin while mulling over the news. "What about the mutants? Where are they?

"The prisoners were moving towards the north," he was informed. "However, they have changed directions and the last we saw of any of them was in the corridor near the kitchen. Either they haven't moved from there, or they have….just disappeared."

"They do have a teleporter with them," the senior officer commented. "Isn't that on the way to the cold storage for the lab samples?"

"Yes sir," almost everyone gulped at that bit of news.

"Well gentlemen, that would mean only one thing," the major turned sideways to face his subordinates. "Colonel Wraith won't be joining us again….and that makes me the commanding official here, and my first order is…."

"RUN"

----

"SHIT…FUCK," Wraith cursed loudly as the emergency lights went out, plunging the whole room in pitch-black darkness.

'I need to get out of here…ALIVE,' was the only thought running through his mind as he wiped the sweat off his face.

'It was a mistake coming here,' came soon after as he felt something bang against the steel door, which he had barricaded with empty chairs and tables.

"I just need to get him down," he mumbled to himself as he tightened his grip around his lone pistol, which he had upholstered as soon as he heard Wolverine. "He won't die with these, but if I get the correct hits, these Admantium bullets should give me the time I need to get away."

Feeling confident at that thought, he started let out a sigh of relief, as he ran three fingers along the three claw marks on his face. 'That bastard can't get me. Couldn't get me then, can't get me now."

Grabbing a chair, he plopped himself down, only to jump at the next sound.

**-SNIKT-**

The sound of metal grinding against metal.

---

"Ororo!!" Remy exclaimed and shot up from his hiding place. "She also be here?"

"It would seem so," Beast gave him a nod as he tried to detect the others. "And there is at least one more person with her."

"Another?" This time Rogue spoke. "Who? Logan?"

"There is his scent….too," Beast ended in a confused manner. The scent of Logan was mixed with that of Ororo…..too close from jut being in each other's proximity. Shaking that thought away, he lifted his head to confirm the odor. "Yes. Its him."

"Who?"

"Kurt, Nightcrawler," he answered evenly as he started moving in that direction.

"They're close."

----

Cold sweat broke out on Wraith's forehead, which he wiped away with a shaky hand.

He knew that sound well….the sound of indestructible metal claws being released from their organic sheaths.

'How did he get in?' Wraith wondered for a moment as his eyes moved up to the roof. 'The air vents.'

'Where is he?' Wraith pushed himself against a wall, trying to find a corner to find a corner to try to reduce as many approach points as possible.

What he didn't realize, was that, by doing this he was effectively closing himself off and reducing possible escape routes, and that by doing this, he had made himself into a prey….a prey that the Wolverine was hunting.

"Wraith," the room echoed with the low growl, causing the colonel's mouth to go dry, his hands shaking as he lifted the gun to a ready position and fired off a blind shot, which the darkness promptly swallowed.

"Nice shot fuck-nut," the growl changed to a menacing laugh. "Now my turn."

SWOOSH the barest of sounds disturbed the deadly silence….and the very next instant.

"AAAAAAaaaaaa…."

---

"What was that?" the approaching x-men stopped in their tracks.

"It came from thaht side," Rogue pointed towards the direction in which they were progressing. "It ain't Logan."

"How can you be so sure?" Bobby piped up, only to receive a snort from his red-black eyed teammate.

"Rogue know everyt'ing about Wolverine," his voice was cold and unfeeling.

"Just lahke ya know everthin' about Ororo," Rogue growled back. "Ain't it Gumbo?"

"SHUT UP, both of you," Beast's voice carried a forcefulness that shocked everyone around him. "We are here to rescue our teammates, not to conduct an impromptu lovers' quarrel. Kindly refrain from such childish behaviors."

Both Gambit and Rogue turned away from each other, their faces twisted in deep scowls.

"Is that UNDERSTOOD?" Beast growled for confirmation.

"'es," Remy grunted.

"Yah," Rogue sighed.

"Now that we have reached a consensus," the blue furred giant stepped forward. "Let us continue on our mission."

---

"AAAAAAaaaaaa…." Wraith screamed as the front half of his nose fell onto the ground, along with gun.

"You like to hear people scream, dontcha," Wolverine's growl cut through the pain-induced tears. "Well, lets see ya get some practice."

Another swoosh and Wraith let out another blood curdling yell as he lost his left ear, the bloody piece of flesh and cartilage going the same way as its nasal counterpart.

Clutching his bleeding nose and ear, Wraith fell onto the ground, crouching over the fallen weapon.

"What happened Wraith?" a hard kick in the guts caused him to fly two feet in the air, his gun closely clutched at his chest. "I thought you enjoyed pain….or is it that you just enjoy inflicting it?"

"Oh, before I forget," Wraith felt himself being yanked up by his collar, his face coming in line with Wolverine's. "I promised to make you a matching carving on your other side too. Let me complete it."

With that he proceeded to coolly run his claws on Wraith's unmarked side, gouging deep cuts….right to the bone.

----

"Ororo," the escapees jerked at the familiar voice. "Ororo….Kurt…."

"Henry?" Ororo Monroe rose from Nightcrawler's side. She had finally managed to calm down her injured teammate and strip Jubilee off the inhibitor collar. Now only Kurt, Stacy and she were left with the device around their necks.

"HEY BEASTIE," Jubilee cried out, her voice bouncing off the walls. "HERE."

Within seconds, the blue visage of Henry McCoy peeked at the far end of the corridor, instantly followed by the rest of his body; four jubilant x-men following close behind him.

"Peter," Kitty's eyes lit up at the glowing metallic body of the Russian Colossus. "PETER," she ran towards him and leapt into his muscular arms, instantly feeling safe in their embrace.

"Katya," Colossus lifted her to his face, and planted a chaste kiss on her lips, which she deepened instantly, her arms tightly wound around his neck.

"Where is Logan?"

"Hey knock it off," Jubilee said with tears in her eyes, as she too hugged all her teammates. As far as she was concerned, they had come back to life, and she was thankful for that. "Let somebody else get lip service from Pete here."

"How is he?" Henry did a preliminary check of Kurt. "How long has been unconscious?"

"He woke up a few minutes ago," Ororo informed him as she wiped the tears off her already stained face.

"Hey guys, where is Logan?"

"We need to get him and the rest of you out immediately," Beast spoke as he hefted the limp form of his indigo colored teammate into his arms. "We don't have much time."

"Why?" Ororo inquired about the reason for his sudden haste.

"This place is set for autodestruct," Bobby answered her question as they started to move towards the exit. "We detected it…."

"WHERE IS LOGAN?" Rogue's yell shook all of them. "TEHL MEH NOWH."

GRRRAARR

"Don't worry, yah go, ahead Ah will get him."

---

In the kitchen,

"Rogue," Logan's hand stopped mid-swing as a familiar scent hit him.

In front of him, on the table, lay the mutilated but still breathing live body of what used to be Colonel John Wraith. Wraith had long since stopped crying out in pain….unable to do so as Logan had physically yanked out his tongue and shoved it inside his mouth, effectively gagging him.

"Logan," a soft voice confirmed what he already knew.

"Wait right there kid," Logan bellowed as he turned to the task. "Gimmie a minute."

"Sure sugah," he almost smiled at the relief in her tone. "Ahm out heah. Yah betta hurry. This place is gonna blow."

"Gimmie a minute darlin'," Logan repeated his request as he rested the tips of his claws along one thigh of the Colonel, dug them in about an inch and completely lacerated the muscle, repeating it on the other leg too.

"This is for what you people did to me," he growled menacingly, his eyes red with rage.

"This is for what ya did to Ororo and the others," a single claw entered and twisted inside Wraith's groin.

"And this…," he poised over the bleeding man's abdomen. "This is for what ya were gonna do to my kid."

With that, he plunged the claws inside and dragged them, causing Wraith to open like an envelope, all his innards flowing out onto the smooth metallic surface and on the concrete floor.

"And just in case ya manage to survive this," he came forward and leaned to his erstwhile tormenter face. "This should do the trick."

With that he plunged a middle claw into his chest. It sliced through the bone…..

….and cut his heart into two parts.

---

"Hey kid," Logan growled as he pushed the obstructive furniture aside and opened the kitchen door, quickly shutting it behind him to avoid letting Rogue see the carnage inside.

"Hey sugah," she leapt up from her seated position and threw her arms around his waist, not even caring about the blood splattered all over it.

For that single instant, it was as if everything was as it used to be when he used to return from one of his past finding trips and she used to rush up to him and hug him to both their hearts' content.

Sadly, that was not the case this time.

"We need t' get outta heah," Rogue said urgently as she started moving in the direction in which the other x-men had gone before them. "Hank said it is gonna start blowing up at any moment."

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go," he gave an understanding nod and gestured for her to lead the way, shaking his head to clear away the bloodlust that had clouded his brain.

---

In his hazed state, Logan almost missed the opening door at the far end of the corridor.

"And where do you think you are going?" a condescending voice called to his back making him stop and turn instantly.

"Cornelius," he ground out as his claws snikted out. "Was wondering where ya were?"

"Logan," Rogue urged softly. "We gotta…."

"Oh, so this is your latest toy," Cornelius sneered at the couple. "So, tell me Wolverine, how good is she at playing?"

"Kid," Logan didn't even turn face Rogue. "Leave."

"Logan…" the young woman started towards him, only to have jerk away from her.

The next moment he was off running, his sensitive hearing and eyesight having caught the movement of Cornelius's right hand as he cocked the gun and started to lift it.

"YAAAHhhhh…" Wolverine's cry sounded against the walls, only to be drowned under the sound of a semi-automatic machine fun being fired.

"MARIEeeeeee…."

---

Outside,

"How is she doing Hank?" Ororo inquired as she held her head tilted waiting for Gambit to unlock the inhibitor collar.

A few feet away her teammates were engaging the Friends of Humanity forces, who had attacked them just as they stepped out of the base, their gunfire wounding Stacy, Kitty and Henry before they could move out of the way.

Kitty fared the best with being able to phase out just after the first bullet hit her. The bullet was a clean shot, in the way that it did not it any major organ or bone and passed through her body. Iceman instantly froze her to stop blood loss. Although a temporary measure, it would have to hold until they were able to get to a safe location.

Beast fared slightly worse with two shoulder hits and another one which glanced off his abdomen, just nicking the skin off.

Stacy had been the worst hit. Although hit just a couple of times, the bullet had punctured a lung. She was fading fast and given the lack of any medical facility, she would be dead soon.

"She's in pain," Henry McCoy looked up with pained eyes. "She is in pain and I cannot do a DAMN thing."

Absorbing her teammate's sudden outburst, Ororo gave his paw like hand a gentle squeeze.

"I am supposed to a doctor….I am supposed to save lives…." Henry hung his head low, unable to see the pain etched on his patient's face. "….Not sit around watching my friends die."

"Henry…." Ororo started, only to be interrupted by a click sound. Her collar has just been unlocked.

"Thank you Remy," she sent a tight smile towards her ex-thief teammate, who just gave a two-fingered salute and leapt off to help Iceman, Jubilee and Colossus, who were facing off with their attackers.

"Henry, please excuse me," Ororo rubbed her neck as she grabbed the door handle to let herself up.

"I have some business to attend to," she repeated Wolverine's words

**-KRRAAAKKKA-BOOM-**

---

Back inside the base,

Logan grabbed Rogue and gently pulled her into his lap, sudden tears washing away the freshly spattered blood on his face.

A few feet away lay the decapitated body of Dr. Cornelius, whom Wolverine had slain with one powerful swipe of his claws.

He would have liked to spend the same amount of time on the scientist as he had on Wraith, but the painful cry from the young woman in his arms, the blood flowing from her chest and neck, staining his hands and the floor.

"Marie," he growled helplessly. "Kid."

"Logan," Rogue whimpered as she coughed up blood. "It hurts Logan…..it hurts."

"I know kid. Let me get you to Hank. He will save ya," with that he lifted Rogue and started towards the exit.

"Ah ahlways wanted t' go t' Alaska."

"I know darlin'," Logan grunted and held her closer to his chest. "An' ya know what; we will go there one day. You, me, 'Ro and the kid."

"Kid?" Rogue questioned as she coughed up more of the crimson fluid.

"Yeah," Logan replied in an effort to keep her from blacking out. "Ororo and me….we gonna have a baby. We gonna be a family now. So, ya know ya can't leave me now."

"Logan…."

"Who will take care of the baby when 'Ro an' me will go out," Logan continued in an effort from breaking down completely.

"Logan….that…"

"Marie…Marie….hey kid…kid….MARIEeeeeee….."

---

"Where is Logan?" Ororo looked towards the base. Having regained the use of her powers, she had made quick work of the remaining attackers, even going so far as to blowing up their transport vehicles, destroying all of their remaining ammunition.

That being done, the remaining x-men made their way to their hidden getaway vehicle, with Gambit carrying Kurt and Beast carrying Stacy.

"Ororo."

"He should be out by now," Ororo started to move towards the base.

"Ororo," Henry called again. "Stacy's dead."

That stopped her in her tracks, the news of the death of the woman she had come to know and care for in the last few weeks, shocking her and everyone around her into silence.

The silence only lasted for a few seconds as a loud blast shook everything around them. It was followed by another and another; the series of blasts destroying the base and everything…and everyone inside it.

"LOGAN," Ororo cried out as she found the use of her legs again and lifted off the ground, a strong wind blowing away everything in her path.

----

**GRRAARRR**

A roar answered her cry and caused her to land instantly, her eyes widening in horror at the scene before her.

Standing before her, with two sets of twin bone claws, was Rogue and lying at her feet was Wolverine.

The now **_dead_** Wolverine

-

-

**NOTE:** What can I say? Sorry maybe?

Now you gotta review this one….Please!!


End file.
